NYPD
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Blaine is a new police officer to NY and is partnered with Noah Puckerman. It's through him that he meets Kurt who will change his life for ever. Cop!Blaine. Klaine! rated T for safety. Please R&R and enjoy :D
1. Cue meet

**Finally I can post my new story! I have had this written for a while but I never got the chance to post it since my computer died but it's all good so here it is!  
>Just a breif summary: Blaine is a new police officer in New York and is partnered with Noah Puckerman. It's through him that he meets Kurt Humel and his life chances for ever.<br>I want to thank **_captain-ally _**for editing this! I owe her so much!  
>I have started uni again so my updates may not be as frequent as they have been in the past but I will do my very best to update regularly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cue Meet <strong>

Blaine Anderson had been a part of New York Police Department (NYPD) for almost two months before he met the man of his dreams, Kurt Hummel. Blaine had moved from Westerville, Ohio to New York, transferring departments easily and settling in with a grace and an ease that nobody had ever seen before.

Blaine had been partnered with Noah Puckerman, a man who had been a part of the force for 5 years and had yet to keep a partner. Blaine liked his odds though. When he had arrived and found out that he had been partnered with Puckerman, he introduced himself and told him that he was gay upfront. Being gay was part of the reason why he left Ohio in the first place and he was surprised that Puckerman accepted him easily and they had bonded rather quickly. Although Blaine missed his old partner, Wes Montgomery; New York was more his speed and Puck was a great partner to have.

Blaine was currently at his desk at the station, working on his paperwork when his partner's phone rang on his desk. Puck, who had been lounging in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, leant forward, snatching the phone off of its cradle and lying back in his chair again.

"This is Puckerman," he greeted the unknown person on the other end. Puck suddenly smiled brightly. "Porcelain! What can I do for you?" Blaine looked up at Puckerman in confusion. "Yeah, no worries. See you later."

Puck swung his feet off the desk and put the phone back in its cradle. "Blaine," he grinned. "We are going for a ride."

"Who was that?" Blaine asked, tossing his pen down and grabbing his jacket.

"A mate of mine," Puck answered, swinging his jacket around him and grabbing the keys to the squad car. The two of them walked quickly out of the bull pen and round to the garage where the cars were parked.

"Where are we going?" Blaine inquired, sliding into the passenger side.

Puck slid behind the wheel and started the engine. "We're going to a school," he grinned and pulled out into the traffic.

"A school?" Blaine echoed, confused.

"Got to pick up my mates kid," Puck explained. "He can't get off work in time."

"You do this often?" Blaine asked.

"Not too often. Only if he can't get anyone else to pick her up, like Quinn," Puck answered. Quinn was Puckerman's wife of three years and the two of them were expecting a baby. Blaine had met her a couple of times and she was beautiful. "He doesn't like her spending too much time at the station."

Blaine nodded in understanding. A police department was not a place for children to be hanging out.

It didn't take them long to get to the school and Puck pulled to a stop. The two of them jumped out and Puck led the way into the school. The school hallways were empty; students still in classes and Blaine noticed that Puck was leading them to the kindergarten area.

He knocked on the door and the two of them went in. A woman with red hair and wide, doe-like eyes looked at them in confusion.

"Hello Miss Pillsbury," Puck grinned easily. "We're here to pick up Paige."

Emma smiled in understanding. "Of course," she said. Blaine smiled when a little girl with long chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down her back came running up to them. She launched herself into Puck's waiting arms and he made a show of grunting as he picked her up.

"NOAH!" Paige cried.

"Ha, your dad told you to call me that didn't he?" Puck asked and the little girl grinned and giggled.

Puck set her down and she bounced on her feet. "We did finger painting today," Paige gushed and he grinned. Emma smiled at them from the sidelines.

"I can't wait to see it. Why don't you grab your stuff," Puck suggested and Paige took off running to grab her little back pack. Emma helped her with her things and she came sprinting back. "See you later, Emma," Puck smiled.

"Bye Noah," Emma replied, eyes twinkling with mischief and Puck scowled.

"Who's this?" Paige asked, looking at Blaine and taking Puck's hand.

"This is my partner," Puck introduced. "His name is Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine grinned.

"Are you Puck's boyfriend?" Paige asked and Puck laughed loudly while Blaine spluttered.

"I'm married to Quinn, remember?" He chuckled. "Blaine's my work partner."

"Oh. Oops," Paige giggled. She turned to Blaine. "Are you married?"

"Ah, no, I'm not," Blaine chuckled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"No, no girlfriend," Blaine answered her question.

"He likes boys," Puck piped up and Blaine turned to him with wide eyes. "Just like your dad."

"Can we get ice cream?" Paige asked as Puck opened the back door.

"Oh, no. The last time I gave you ice cream, your dad got mad at me," Puck said, helping her with the seat belt. "No way am I getting in trouble again." Puck shut the door and jogged around the driver's seat. Blaine slid into his seat and they melted into the traffic.

Paige hummed in the back, looking out the window. When they got to the station, Blaine helped her out of the car and took her back pack. She took Puck's hand and they headed to the bull pen. It was clear to Blaine that she had been here many times as she was greeted happily by the other officers.

He placed the pink back pack on the desk and watched as the little girl went to the wall of the fallen and touch one of the pictures. Blaine read the plague; _John Hummel-Smith. _He frowned but the little girl already moved away and was greeting the goofy Finn Hudson. He came wondering over with her and greeted them.

"How was school?" Finn asked.

"We did finger painting," Paige gushed.

"Awesome," Finn beamed.

"I have an idea. Why don't we do some finger printing?" Puck suggested and Paige grinned.

"Yes! Can we? Can we? Can we?" Paige bounced on her toes and Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine, go get us some ink and some paper," Puck instructed and Blaine hurried to comply. When he got back, Paige was sitting on the desk, ready to go. The two of them carefully rolled each finger over the ink pad and Paige tapped the page with her inky fingers, giggling as her fingerprints turned up on the paper.

"Do yours too," Paige grinned at Blaine and he happily complied, "You two, Uncle Finn." He chuckled and did his as well.

"That had better come off," said a soft, high voice behind them and Blaine turned, his jaw dropping. Behind him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was tall and lean with beautiful pale skin and chestnut brown hair that was styled perfectly. He was wearing tight jeans, boots and a white shirt with a button up vest over the top.

"Don't worry Porcelain, it does," Puck grinned and Blaine now understood this was Puck's friend.

"Daddy!" Paige cried and the man stepped forward, kissing her forehead, careful to avoid her inky hands.

"Here," Blaine said, grabbing the wipes he had picked up when he got the ink pad and wiped Paige's hand clean. She beamed as he wiped them and he grinned back.

"This is Blaine Anderson," Puck introduced, "My work partner. Blaine, this is my mate, Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt smiled, holding out his hand. Blaine went to shake it but saw his own inky fingers.

"Uh – sorry," Blaine grinned sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Kurt chuckled softly and withdrew his hand. "Thanks for picking her up," Kurt said to Puck.

"No worries," Puck assured him, clapping him on the shoulder. "But get her to call me Noah one more time and I'll have your ass in jail."

Kurt just smirked and holy crap if that wasn't hot. "I make no promises."

"Dude," Finn said and Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Rachel's throwing a party this weekend. You're all invited. Can you come?"

"Daddy, can we go?" Paige pleaded and Kurt chuckled.

"We'll be there," Kurt assured Finn and both Paige and Finn grinned and clapped their hands.

"Awesome," Finn beamed. "Blaine, Puck?"

"I'll be there," Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, we should be there," Puck agreed and Finn pumped the air with his fist.

"Alright, we have to get home," Kurt said, picking up Paige's back pack and helping his daughter off the desk.

"Bye Uncle Finn. Bye Puck. Bye Blaine," Paige bade them all goodbye and they returned the farewell.

"Bye," Kurt nodded at them all, took Paige's hand and walked out of the station.

"She's adorable," Blaine grinned, turning back to the others.

"Yeah, she is," Puck agreed.

"You and Kurt are brothers?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Yeah – well step brothers," Finn amended, "Right back from High School. Puck, Kurt and I went to the same high school."

"That's cool," Blaine nodded. "Why does the name Hummel sound familiar?"

"Kurt has his own clothing line," Puck answered.

"Wow," Blaine breathed in awe.

"And his husband used to work here," Puck continued, his voice low, and Blaine frowned. He turned to the wall of the fallen and his eyes widened. Paige had touched the photo of John Smith-Hummel.

"How long ago?" Blaine murmured.

"Two years ago," Finn answered softly.

"I'm sorry," Blaine winced.

"It's OK," Finn assured him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get this paper work finished so we can get home," Puck said, falling back down into his seat. Blaine sat down too, Finn wondering off to his own desk, and pulled his files towards him.

* * *

><p>Kurt strapped Paige into the car and slipped into the front. He listened to his daughter talk about her day and all the painting they had done. Kurt smiled and listened attentively. When they got home Paige pulled out her paintings and showed them to Kurt, who gasped over them dramatically.<p>

"Want to put them on the fridge?" He asked.

"Yes!" Paige cried and dashed to the kitchen. She struggled to reach the magnets so Kurt helped her out. They stepped back to admire the work and Paige nodded, satisfied.

While she unpacked her bag, Kurt took a moment to reflect. He knew of Puck's new partner, but he hadn't met him yet. Kurt would be lying if he didn't find Blaine attractive. With his olive skin, black curls that were gelled down and his charming smile, there was no denying that Blaine was attractive.

Kurt bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about thinking of other men. John had been gone for two years now but Kurt couldn't help it. He shook his head and focused on Paige, who was now trying to grab his attention.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! <strong>

**Feel free to check out my tumblr page. My URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage**


	2. Barbeque

**Wow! I can't believe how many story alerts and favouirtes and reviews you have all given me just after one chapter! I'm also overwhelmed by the amount of love you are giving me and how you're all happy that I have posted another story! I love you all so much and I have the biggest smile on my face that is going to stay there for the rest of the day I'm sure of it! **

**Thanks go to captain-ally for editing this for me and giving me all the encouragment I needed! Thank you! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Barbeque <strong>

It was Friday night and Paige was already down for the night. Kurt was curled up on the couch, watching re-runs of _Friends _and talking on the phone to Rachel, who was watching the same episodes.

"I still like Joey and Rachel as a couple," Rachel complained.

"But she belongs with Ross," Kurt pointed out and Rachel sighed across the line.  
>"Finn told me you met Blaine," Rachel said, promptly changing the subject.<p>

"I did," Kurt confirmed.

"Did you think he was cute?" Rachel asked and Kurt could practically feel her smile through the phone.

"Really, Rachel? Are we going to gossip like we are still in high school?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on," Rachel whined. "Give me something."

"Fine. He was handsome," Kurt allowed and Rachel squealed.

"Isn't he? And he totally plays for your team," she announced happily.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"When he was partnered with Puck, he immediately let him know to see if there would be a problem, which of course there isn't, and Puck mentioned it to Finn," Rachel told Kurt. "You should ask him out."

Kurt choked on the wine he had been sipping and he coughed roughly, struggling to catch his breath. "Rachel!" He squawked.

"What? You said yourself he was handsome," Rachel reasoned. "So ask him out."

"I don't know him," Kurt reminded her, getting up to wipe the spilt wine.

"All the more reason to ask him out," Rachel grinned. "To get to know him."

"I can't, Rachel," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt," Rachel said, her voice softer. "It's been two years. I don't think John would mind you being happy again."

He sucked in a breath. "I have Paige to think about."

"Kurt, please," Rachel begged.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt cut her off sharply. "Please. Not tonight."

"Ok," Rachel conceded. "But we will be talking about this." Kurt made an indistinguishable noise in the back of his throat, dropping the cloth he had been wiping his shirt with. "Next episode?"

Kurt smiled and agreed, settling himself back down on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Rachel!" Paige cried as Rachel opened the door. Rachel hugged her tightly and Paige rushed passed her into the house. Rachel kissed Kurt and looked him up and down.<p>

"You look good," she smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I always look good," he reminded her and strode into the house. In truth, he had spent a good part of the morning searching for a good outfit to wear. His talk with Rachel had rattled him. He knew it was time to move on. John wouldn't want him to be unhappy for the rest of his life but he wasn't sure he could move on so easily.

Rachel caught up to him and slipped her arm through his. They headed to the backyard and Kurt smiled as he watched Paige and Alex, Finn and Rachel's three-year-old son, chasing each other, weaving in and out of the group of people. Kurt took in the people who had come. Of course, there were Puck and Quinn, who was glowing beautifully. Mike and Tina were there too. Both of them were doctors and had, more often than not, stitched up Puck and Finn as they got wounds on the job. Santana and Brittany were present too. Both girls modelled for Kurt, wearing his design labels on the runways.

Also in the back yard were Rory, Finn's partner in the force, and Artie. He used to be on the force but had been badly injured and was now paralysed from the waist down. Blaine was standing with Puck and Finn and Kurt smiled at his outfit. He was wearing red jeans, a black shirt and a bowtie.

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes greeted brightly, pulling the boy into a hug. Mercedes was Kurt's best friend and had been since school.

"Hey girl," Kurt beamed, kissing her cheek. He greeted the rest of his friends, smiling brightly.

"Hey princess," Puck grinned, pulling Kurt into a hug. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hi," Kurt smiled politely at Blaine. "Blaine, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Nice to see you again, Kurt," Blaine grinned. "And Paige, of course." He looked down and winked at a giggling Paige who was hiding behind Kurt's legs, trying to avoid getting tagged by Alex. Paige giggled and beamed at Blaine, wiping a hand across her face to push her hair out of her face.

"Hi, Kurt," Quinn beamed, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Hey. You look beautiful," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn replied. "Can I steal you for a moment?"

Kurt nodded and she took his hand, dragging him away.

"Blaine's checking you out," Quinn smirked and Kurt paused, shocked. He glanced over his shoulder and Blaine grinned at him brightly. Kurt smiled back and quickly turned around again. Quinn laughed and nudged him forward, aware of the blush on his cheeks. "So here is what you are going to do," she told Kurt firmly. "You are going to take this drink," she shoved two drinks into his hand and he curled his fingers around them before they could fall to the ground, "and you're going to talk to him."

"Oh my god, you're setting me up," Kurt exclaimed.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. She turned him around and shoved him forward. Kurt scowled at her over his shoulder but headed over to Blaine. Puck saw him coming and pulled Finn off to the side and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Here," he said, holding out one of the drinks to Blaine. "This is for you."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine grinned. "So, the guys were telling me that you are a designer."

Kurt eyes widened slightly but he smiled. "I am," he chuckled. "Brittany and Santana are my models." They glanced over at the two girls who were talking to Quinn. "You just transferred?"

"From Ohio," Blaine nodded.

"You're from Ohio?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah – wait, are you?" Blaine asked, eyes wide.

"From Lima," Kurt nodded and Blaine let out a shocked laugh.

"I lived in Westerville."

"No way," Kurt gaped at him.

"I did," Blaine grinned.

"When did you move to New York?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"A few months ago," Blaine answered. "I took a month off to get settled in before I started work again."

Kurt nodded his understanding. "Do you like New York?" He asked.

"Yeah," Blaine grinned. "I always dreamed of coming here and I can't believe I finally made it."

"I couldn't wait to get out of Ohio," Kurt sighed. "I always wanted to come to New York. Nothing was going to stop me."

"Now look at you," Puck grinned, coming up behind Kurt and slinging his arm around his shoulder. "You're a big fashion designer and have a kid."

"Almost perfect," Kurt smiled bitterly and Puck shifted.

"FINN! HURRY UP AND START THE BARBEQUE!" Santana snapped and Finn hurried to comply, not wanting to get on Santana's bad side. It was not a desirable place to find yourself.

Kurt started the conversation up again, moving away from the awkwardness that had fallen over them. Eventually Finn got the meat cooked and they could start eating. Paige and Alex sat together, eating and talking while the adults laughed and swapped stories about work.

Rachel was pleased to see Blaine and Kurt hitting it off. They talked easily, the conversation just flowing between the two of them naturally. As the afternoon wore on and they ate more, the sun started to set. Paige walked sluggishly over to Kurt and tugged on his shirt. Kurt smiled down at her and easily lifted her into his lap. She snuggled into his chest, eyes dropping closed.

"Tired?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nghh," Paige mumbled and Kurt chuckled.

"I think it's time for us to go home," he smiled. "Thanks for having us, Rachel."

"No problem," she smiled. "We'll have lunch next week."

"Sounds nice," Kurt agreed, standing up. He held Paige tightly in his arms and bade everyone goodbye.

"Oh, your jacket," Blaine piped up, standing up and draping Kurt's jacket over his shoulders. "Drive safe."

"I will," Kurt smiled, "You too."

"Bye," Blaine grinned. Mercedes walked with Kurt to the door and helped him with Paige.

"You and Blaine seemed to be hitting it off," Mercedes commented once Paige was settled in the back seat.

"Not now, Mercedes," Kurt sighed. "I had a lovely evening and I don't want to ruin my good mood."

"Alright," she relented. "But you and I are going to be talking soon, white boy."

"Bye Mercedes," Kurt grinned, slipping into his car. He drove home and carried a sleeping Paige into the house. He went straight to her room and undressed her, putting her into her pyjamas. Kurt smoothed her hair out of her face and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. He watched her sleep for a small while. She looked so peaceful.

Eventually he left her room and got ready for bed himself. It was early, but he knew Paige would be up soon and he needed enough energy to keep up with her.

Paige didn't remember John; she had been only two when he passed away. In some ways she was lucky because of that but on the other hand she would never get to know her other father. Kurt switched off the light and curled himself up into bed. He didn't want to think about it tonight. He just wanted to remember having a good time, seeing Paige enjoy herself and think of the new friend he had made.

Kurt smiled to himself and hugged the pillow tightly, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Oh and thanks to those who are now following me on Tumblr! <strong>


	3. Girl Talk

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the late update but for some reason FF. was being stubborn. It kept telling me I had to log in to upload a new document when I was already logged in. Yes, I had the same WTF face too. **

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of story alerts and favourites this got! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for editing this for me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Girl Talk <strong>

Kurt had had a busy morning, what with getting Paige ready for kindergarten, working on his new designs and organizing a fashion show and he wanted nothing but a nice lunch. From the word go, he knew it was wishful thinking. He had agreed to lunch with Rachel but found himself dining with all the girls; Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. It had started out good, Kurt enjoying the meal he had chosen and catching up on all the gossip. Then it had all gone downhill because of one simple question.

"Did you get Blaine's number?" Quinn asked, polishing off a second serving of cake; her pregnancy was giving her cravings.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"His number," Quinn repeated. "We all saw you two hitting it off at the barbeque."

"No, I didn't get his number," Kurt told them.

"Why not?" Brittany asked. Kurt sighed. He so didn't want to hear this.

"Look, Johns been dead for two years now," Santana said bluntly and Kurt felt as if he had been slapped. "It's time for you to be happy again."

"We get it Kurt," Tina said, her voice brimming with sympathy. "You lost someone you love. But you have to move on. We just want you to be happy again."

"How could any of you," Kurt snarled, "understand what I am going through? Last time I checked, most of you were happily married and have boyfriends or girlfriends. You have no idea what it's like and I want you all to butt out." Kurt stood, shoving his chair back and stalked out of the cafe without a backwards glance.

The girls sighed and leant back in their chairs. "Well, that went well," Rachel huffed. "He so closed off."

"He's grieving," Mercedes pointed out.

"I know he's upset," Santana sighed. "But really, he's acting like a nun."

"Has he even been on a date since John died?" Quinn asked.

"One," Mercedes answered, "just the one date."

"When?" The girls gasped, clearly having not having heard of this.

"A year after John's death. Went on a date, they fooled around," Mercedes said, "Kurt turned up on my door step with Paige and spent the night crying his eyes out."

The girls bit their lips. Kurt hadn't had the best childhood and finding John had been a blessing. They were so in love and it was the happiest that anyone had ever seen Kurt.

"We have to help him," Rachel continued. "I want to see my brother-in-law happy again."

"How, though?" Tina asked.

"We need to get the boys in on this," Rachel decided and Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's a good idea," Santana mumbled and Rachel glared at her.

* * *

><p>Kurt was furious. He stalked down the street in a huff, tears burning his eyes. How dare they? They didn't know what it was like, to be a happy family one day and then all alone the next, raising a little girl by himself. They didn't know anything.<p>

Kurt rounded the corner and crashed into someone, hard. He fell to the ground with a thud, grazing his hands.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," said an all too familiar voice. "Are you OK?" Kurt looked up and found Blaine's worried face hovering over his. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he recognized him. "Kurt!"

"I'm OK," Kurt mumbled. Blaine helped him up and Kurt gazed at his hands. They were bleeding slightly and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine apologized. "Here." He pulled out a tissue and gently wiped Kurt's hands, Kurt wincing as it stung. "Is everything OK – have you been crying?"

Kurt looked up sharply and realized that he had a tear running down his cheek. He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm fine. It's nothing," Kurt tried to reassure him.

"It's not nothing," Blaine said softly. "Can I help at all?"

Kurt shook his head. _Why does he have to be so nice?_

"Do you need a lift anywhere?" Blaine asked.

"No, my work is a couple of blocks away," Kurt smiled softly.

"I'll walk you," Blaine grinned and gently released Kurt's hand. The two started walking and Kurt cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I was checking out a lead," Blaine shrugged. "There was a robbery nearby. Puck got hungry and sent me out to get something."

Kurt chuckled. "Sounds like Puck. He make you get things often?"

"He tries too," Blaine grinned, happy to have Kurt smiling again. "Usually we thumb wrestle for it. I'm double jointed in my thumb so I win most of the time. Puck doesn't understand how I do it."

Kurt laughed again and Blaine committed the sound to memory. "Puck prides himself on his thumb wrestling skills," Kurt giggled.

"How's Paige doing?" Blaine asked as they turned another corner.

"She's good," Kurt smiled, thinking of his little girl. "She loves kindergarten. She never wants to leave."

Blaine chuckled. "That's a good thing isn't it? I mean, I know I loved kindergarten."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "It is a good thing."

"She's four?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes," Kurt smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you – er – have her?" Blaine asked, blushing.

"Adoption," Kurt answered. "Umm, John, he was adopted and he wanted to give a child a home like someone gave him one."

"That's really sweet," Blaine smiled.

"That was John," Kurt murmured and he felt the traitorous tears welling up again. He sniffed, trying to conceal it but Blaine heard him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Blaine said hastily.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "It's not that. I was having a good day and then lunch happened and we had a fight and I was so angry."

Blaine was sure he was missing several key pieces of information but ignored it. "I'm sorry," Blaine winced.

"No," Kurt smiled softly at him. "I'm just not the best of company today."

"Nonsense," Blaine grinned. "It's nice to talk about something other than football."

Kurt let out a watery chuckle. "They tend to go on about it a lot, don't they?"

"Just a bit," Blaine agreed. "I'm a football fan but you know, I have other interests too."

"Like what?" Kurt asked as they continued to walk.

"Fashion – although clearly not as much as you – Vogue, music," Blaine told him.

"Seems we have something in common," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned. "This is me." They stopped in front of a tall building and Blaine nodded.

"Very nice," he nodded his approval and Kurt chuckled. "It was nice seeing you Kurt and I'm sorry for knocking you down," Blaine apologized again.

"It's OK. I think you may have saved my day," Kurt smiled and Blaine bounced on his feet like an excited puppy.

"I hope the rest of your days goes well, Kurt," he said.

"You too, Blaine," Kurt smiled. He squeezed Blaine's hand and headed inside the building.

Blaine walked back the way he came, heading back to where the robbery had occurred.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Puck grumbled, "And why do you have no food?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I bumped into Kurt – literally – and walked him back to his office."

Puck grinned widely and raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. "Ask him out, did ya?" He asked, smirking.

"No," Blaine frowned. "He was upset. Had a fight with someone."

Puck frowned at this. "He say who?" He asked.

"No and I didn't want to pry," Blaine answered.

Puck gave him a searching look. "You're a good guy, Blaine."

"Thanks," he replied, slightly confused.

"I think you and Kurt would be good together," Puck commented and Blaine quickly averted his eyes.

He would be lying if he hadn't thought of Kurt that way. He was beautiful, funny, witty, smart. He was a family man and Blaine wanted a family one day. On paper, Kurt was perfect and in person, he was beyond the realms of perfection. He just didn't know if _he_ was what Kurt needed right now.

"Alright, we're all done here," Puck continued and Blaine nodded. The two of them headed back to the squad car and headed back to the station. As they walked into the bullpen, Blaine glanced at the wall of the fallen, gazing at the picture of John Hummel-Smith.

He was handsome man, smiling brightly. Blaine turned his gaze away and sat down on his desk, pulling out the file on the robbery.

"Alright partner," Puck said, "time to brainstorm."

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised that the rest of his day went well and he managed left work early to pick up Paige. She greeted him happily as always, hugging his leg.<p>

"Hey sweetie," Kurt smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh. We learnt a new song! Three Blind Mice!" Paige gushed.

"Wow. You'll have to sing it for me later," Kurt beamed and Paige nodded. "Go grab your things," he instructed and Paige skipped off.

"She did really well today," Emma said, coming up to him.

"Did she? That's good," Kurt smiled.

"She has wonderful manners, too," Emma smiled and Kurt beamed.

"I'm glad," he chuckled. Paige came skipping back to them, backpack in place. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked and Paige nodded.

"Bye Miss Emma," she grinned.

"Bye Paige," Emma smiled brightly and they headed out, Kurt holding Paige's hand.

The two of them headed home, Paige singing Three Blind Mice to Kurt as they drove. Her voice was beautiful and clear, very strong for her age.

"Well done sweetie," Kurt grinned and Paige beamed with pride.

They got home and Kurt fixed Paige something to eat. He settled on the couch with her and put on a Disney movie. They watched Aladdin and sung along with the songs.

"I want a magic carpet," Paige pouted and Kurt laughed. He kissed her cheek and stood up, stretching.

"Me too," He grinned. "I have to do some work. Why don't you go play with your toys?"

Paige nodded and slipped off the couch, running to her room. Kurt collected his sketch book and his pencils and settled at the table. He was soon joined by Paige and her colouring book. Kurt smiled and watched Paige colour for a while before turning his attention back to his designs.

His phone rang and he saw that it was Rachel calling. He ignored it, not wanting to speak to her just at the moment. He was still angry at them for pushing him. It's not like he didn't want to be happy again; he did. But it wasn't just him he was being happy for. Paige was a part of the equation – a huge part. Whatever he did, she felt the consequences of. He couldn't afford to throw himself around like he didn't matter because he did, and Paige mattered, too. He couldn't be selfish. His daughter was now at the age where she would start getting attached to people and he couldn't bring himself to break her heart as well as his own.

His phone rang again and he ignored it once more. He didn't want to spoil his evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! For those of you who read my other story <strong>_Left Behind _**I am working on sequeal and hopefully it will be up soon! **


	4. Take a chance

**So FF. was being a bitch last night so if you didn't get an update for this story I apologize. You may need to go back and read chapter 3. Anyway! Thanks to those who did review! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing hard work! She currently has a story going - a soul mate fic which the name escapes me... but go check it out! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Take a Chance <strong>

The girls were stubborn and not about to give up on Kurt, even after his spat with them. Rachel organized another barbeque for the weekend and Kurt had reluctantly agreed to come. Finn greeted him this time when he arrived with Paige in his arms.

"Dude, you made it," Finn grinned, "Hey, sweetie," he directed this at Paige, leaning down to look at his niece.

"Hey Uncle Finn," Paige said quietly.

"She OK?" Finn asked.

"She had a bad night," Kurt answered, stepping inside. Paige had a nightmare during the night, waking up Kurt with her sobbing. It had taken Kurt a while to calm her down and even longer to get her to talk about the dream. She had dreamed of a giant sand monster swallowing her, like on Aladdin. Kurt had picked her up and carried her to his bed, tucking her in and holding her gently. It had taken her a long time to get back to sleep, Kurt singing to her softly. He spent the rest of the night watching over her, making sure she was OK and he was exhausted, hardly in the mood for a barbeque.

Paige tucked her head into Kurt's neck, breathing softly. He carried her outside and quickly took a seat at the table that had been set up.

"Hi Uncle Kurt," Alex greeted, tugging on his pants legs.

"Hi Alex," Kurt smiled, kissing his head.

"Paige, come play," Alex pleaded and Paige shook her head.

"Tired," she mumbled, burying her head further into Kurt's neck.

"Maybe later," Kurt said and Alex pouted. He ran off, going to find Mike to play with instead. Kurt leaned back in chair, holding Paige snugly in his lap and letting his eyes fall closed. He felt someone sit down beside him but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes.

"Hi, Blaine," Paige greeted softly and Kurt opened his eyes to find Blaine smiling at them.

"I got you something to drink," Blaine told him, indicating to the small juice box.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine," Paige murmured. Her eyes slipped closed and Kurt stroked her hair.

"You OK?" Blaine asked quietly, taking in the dark circles under his eyes.

Kurt smiled tiredly. "Long night," he yawned and Blaine winced with sympathy.

"Kurt! You're here," Rachel called loudly and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shh, Rachel," he snapped. "Paige is trying to sleep."

"What? Why?" Rachel demanded and Kurt sighed.

"She had a nightmare and we didn't get much sleep," he answered her, stroking his daughter's hair again. She murmured something under her breath and her grip on Kurt loosened slightly.

"Oh," Rachel breathed. "Sorry."

Kurt said nothing and just looked back at his daughter. Rachel looked between Kurt and Blaine and smiled, leaving the two of them alone.

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned his head to smile at him softly.

"No, I'm OK. You don't have to sit here," Kurt told him.

"I want to," Blaine smiled. "What was her nightmare about?"

"The sand monster from Aladdin," Kurt winced.

"I've had that nightmare before," Blaine chuckled. "I couldn't watch Aladdin for weeks after that." Kurt chuckled softly and Paige shifted. "Did you sing along with the songs?"

"Hmm, of course," Kurt answered tiredly. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine assured him.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he had fallen asleep when he woke up on the couch. He bolted upright and looked around wildly. He jumped off the couch and strode out to the back yard. His heart sped up as he watched Blaine entertaining Alex and Paige. His daughter still looked tired, but she was looking at Blaine in awe as he pretended to pull a coin out of her ear.<p>

"Again!" She demanded and Blaine chuckled. Kurt stepped out and looked around. Tina, Mike, Artie and Rachel were still eating, the others spread around the back yard talking. Blaine looked up at Kurt who was headed towards him and smiled. "Daddy!" Paige greeted, grinning.

"Hi sweetie," Kurt smiled, bending down to kiss her head.

"Why don't you bug Puck to get your dad something to eat?" Blaine suggested. Paige nodded, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him over to Puck. "You fell asleep," Blaine told Kurt, who almost laughed aloud because, well, he'd kind of noticed that. "I hope you don't mind me putting you on the couch, it looked more comfortable than a chair."

"Thank you," Kurt thanked him sincerely.

"No worries," Blaine smiled. "I um – I kept Paige awake. I thought that way she would be tired enough to sleep the whole night through."

"Thank you," Kurt said again, surprised. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"It's no problem," Blaine assured him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired still, but better," Kurt smiled, "Hungry, too."

"Here you go, Daddy," Paige beamed, holding a plate carefully in her hands.

Kurt took it from her and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie," he said. He headed over to the table and Blaine followed, sitting beside him.

"Good nap, Kurt?" Artie teased and Kurt smirked.

"Great, actually." He cut a piece of the hunk of meat on his plate and popped it in his mouth. Kurt ate quickly; he wasn't lying when he said he was hungry, and listened to the chatter around him. Kurt didn't stay much longer. Paige was starting to get grumpy and he knew he had to get her to bed. "I'm going to get going," Kurt told his friends. "I'll talk to you guys soon."

"Do you have to go?" Rachel pleaded, glancing at Blaine, "Just a little while longer."

"Yes, I do," Kurt confirmed. "I need to get Paige to bed." He called his daughter over and picked her up.

"Bye, Kurt," Quinn smiled and Kurt bade them all goodbye. Blaine jumped up and walked out with him to his car. He watched Kurt place Paige in the back seat, buckling her up and shutting the door gently.

"Have a good trip home," Blaine grinned. "I hope that you get a good night's sleep."

"Me too," Kurt chuckled.

"Umm, Kurt, I was wondering, do you maybe want to have dinner with me one night?" Blaine asked, blushing.

Kurt's breath hitched and his stomach dropped. "I – oh, Blaine, I don't think I can," he whispered.

"Oh. OK," Blaine sighed, taking a step back.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered and the other man shook his head.

"No, it's OK. I get it," Blaine smiled, though it looked forced. "I'll talk to you later." He turned to go and Kurt bit his lip.

"Blaine," he called out and Blaine paused, looking over his shoulder. "Yes, I will have dinner with you."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Kurt, are you sure?" He asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he smiled and Blaine grinned widened. He went to Blaine and pulled out his phone. "You'll need my number and I'll need yours," Kurt smiled. Blaine grabbed his phone out and they switched, entering their number and giving their phones back.

"I'll call you," Blaine promised and Kurt smiled.

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt smiled and headed to his car, slipping behind the wheel and driving away.

Blaine waited until he couldn't see the car anymore before pumping the air with his fist and grinning brightly.

* * *

><p>Paige went to bed easily and Kurt slipped into his own bed. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to go out with Blaine. He liked him a lot, there was no mistaking that. He wanted to move, wanted to fall for someone again but he didn't want to get hurt and go through all the pain for a second time. There was so much on the line this time; he couldn't afford to mess up.<p>

He sighed but couldn't hold back his smile. He was going on a date with Blaine. He groaned inwardly. He would never hear the end of this from his friends when they found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	5. First date

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and all the story alerts and favourites! They mean so much to me! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all the time and effort she takes out to edit this for me! Love you! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First date<strong>

"You have a date," was the first thing Rachel sung as she opened the door. Kurt scowled at her and brushed past her with Paige. Rachel shut the door behind them and danced after them. Kurt set Paige down and she immediately went started playing with Alex on the floor. "You have a date," she sung again.

"Stop it, Rachel," Kurt snapped. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Don't be nervous," Rachel instructed. "Blaine adores you."

"You do realize that this is the first date I will be going on since John?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Second," Rachel corrected and Kurt scowled.

"I'll kill Mercedes," he muttered darkly.

"Relax, Kurt," Rachel soothed. "You'll be fine. You'll have a great evening with Blaine. He's really looking forward to this."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"He works with Finn and Puck," Rachel smirked. "They asked about the date and they said that Blaine is really excited about this."

"I am too," Kurt mumbled quietly and Rachel positively beamed. "Are you sure it's OK to look after Paige tonight?"

"I'm sure. She'll have a great time," Rachel promised him.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow morning," Kurt assured her.

"Go get ready for your date," Rachel smiled and he nodded. He headed to the living room and interrupted Paige as she was making a tower out of Lego.

"Alright sweetie, I have to go," Kurt smiled and pulled Paige into a hug, kissing her cheek. "You be a good girl and listen to Auntie Rachel."

"I will, Daddy," Paige nodded firmly.

Kurt smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, sweetie."

"Love you too, Daddy," Paige smiled, reaching out for another hug, which Kurt eagerly returned.

Paige settled back down with her tower and continued to build, glancing over at Alex's own tower. Kurt watched her for a moment before moving back to Rachel.

"Bye," Kurt said and Rachel smiled.

"Have fun and don't be nervous," Rachel instructed, pushing him to the door.

"It's not like there's a switch," Kurt grumbled and she laughed.

Kurt headed home and immediately jumped in the shower, taking the time to wash himself and relax his muscles. When he was finished with his shower he went to his wardrobe and pondered through it, eventually settling an outfit. He changed and styled his hair, making sure it was perfect. He was just putting the last touches on it when his doorbell rang and he froze.

Unlocking his limbs, Kurt nervously made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a very handsome and smiling Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine greeted. "You look amazing."

"You too," Kurt returned the compliment and it was completely truthful. Blaine looked so handsome.

He took in Kurt's expression and frowned. "You're having seconds thoughts," Blaine assumed, deflating somewhat.

"No," Kurt assured him. "It's just – I'm nervous."

"About what?" Blaine asked, leaning against the door frame. Kurt noticed this and beckoned Blaine inside. He looked around the small apartment, taking in the toys neatly in the toy box by the TV, drawings on the fridge, pencils on the table.

Kurt leant against the table, winding his hands together. "I haven't," he blushed, looking away from Blaine. "I haven't dated in a while."

"Since your husband passed," Blaine clarified and Kurt nodded. Blaine wasn't going to pretend that Kurt didn't have a history. He had one, everyone did. But this was now.

"I mean – I went on one date," Kurt shrugged. "But it was awful and I felt so guilty afterwards."

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I'm happy to be your friend."

"I really like you, Blaine," Kurt said shyly. "I haven't felt this way since John and it scares me."

"I'm not replacing him," Blaine assured him, approaching Kurt hesitantly. "I know he was a big part of your life." Kurt looked at Blaine like he couldn't quite believe he was real. "I already know about Paige and I happen to love kids. I want kids someday. We can take this as fast or as slow as you like. I want to date you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and Blaine took his hands. "I want to take this slow," Kurt told him and he nodded. "I don't want to tell Paige until I'm sure about this."

"That sounds good to me," Blaine smiled and Kurt sighed in relief.

"OK, I'm ready to go," Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>As far as first dates went, it was perfect. They took a stroll around Central Park first as it was still light. They talked about everything; music – Kurt learned that Blaine sung and played the guitar and Blaine was happy to note that Kurt was a countertenor – books – Kurt had giggled when Blaine admitted that he was a Harry Potter fan – fashion, Vogue.<p>

When it started to get dark, Blaine took Kurt to a small restaurant where they shared a platter and the conversation flowed naturally between them. Blaine asked Kurt about his family and all about Paige. Kurt asked Blaine about being in the force back in Ohio and Blaine told Kurt that being gay was one of the reasons why he had to transfer out of there. He told Kurt about his friends and how he loved New York but missed them.

After dinner, Blaine walked Kurt back to his apartment. Kurt invited him in and they sat on the couch, facing each other and continued to talk, never running out of topics. Kurt didn't want the date to end but it was getting late and Blaine had a shift the next day. Kurt walked him to the door and Blaine slid his jacket on.

"I had fun, Blaine," Kurt smiled brightly. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"I had a great time too, Kurt," Blaine beamed. "Any chance we can do it again?"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's hopeful expression. "Yes, of course."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and gently took Kurt's hand. He hesitated before pulling Kurt closer. He gave a slight nod of conformation before Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly. Kurt had nearly forgotten what it was like to be kissed. Blaine's lips were soft and full under his and Kurt simply melted like butter under his touch. Blaine pulled back softly and Kurt's eyes fluttered open and found Blaine smiling at him adoringly.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine murmured.

"Night, Blaine," Kurt replied breathlessly and Blaine beamed before opening the door and slipping out.

Kurt shut the door and sagged against it. His heart was beating irregularly and he felt as if he might float away.

* * *

><p>Blaine headed to his car with a spring in his step. He was so happy with how the date had gone and he had fallen for Kurt a little harder. He could be with Kurt 247 and never get tired of him. He wanted to know every little thing about him. Blaine was surprised at how fast he had fallen for Kurt but he wasn't about to regret it.

Blaine slipped into his car and gently eased into the traffic, heading home. He knew who would be in his dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone rang and he checked caller ID, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. "Rachel?" He greeted.<p>

"Is it over?" Rachel demanded.

"He just left," Kurt frowned. "Is Paige OK?"

"She's fine. She's asleep in bed. We had a great night," Rachel assured him. "The question is, did you?"

"Yes, it was amazing," Kurt smiled and Rachel squealed.

"Did you kiss?" She demanded and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

Rachel squealed again, louder this time, and Kurt held the phone away from his ear. "Oh Kurt, I'm so happy for you," she sighed. "How do you feel?"

"I love John, and I always will. But you and the girls were right. It's time for me to move on and be happy again."

"Do you think Blaine could make you happy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he could make me very happy," Kurt smiled and Rachel giggled.

"Alright, I'll leave you to bask in your wonderful date glow," she teased. "But the girls and I expect full details over lunch."

"Fine. Goodbye, Rachel," Kurt deadpanned but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Bye."

Kurt hung up and flopped on the couch. Yeah, he was totally going to bask in his wonderful post-date glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw! <strong>

**Just to let you know I have finsihed the sequeal to** _Left Behind_ **all I have to do is send it to my beta and then it will be posted. **

**Also feel free to check out my tumblr. My URL is: inkinmyheartandonthepage **


	6. Fashion show

**Thank you all so much for all the love you guys have been sending me! Glad that you are enjoying the story becuase I have had so much fun writing it :D**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her hard work :D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fashion Show <strong>

Blaine came out of the evidence locker and was walking back to his desk when he found a very scared looking Puckerman cowering under Kurt's glare. Blaine walked cautiously to the desk, eyes wide with surprise. Both he and Kurt had made it through a month of being together and they were on their way through the second.

"Why do you even want tickets?" Kurt asked, highly suspicious.

"To watch the hot models," Puck rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Kurt glared and Puck flinched, "And to see your latest work, of course."

"No," Kurt said firmly.

"Come on, Kurt," Puck pleaded. "Please can we have tickets?"

"What about your wives?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You already got them tickets," Finn shouted from across the room.

"Yeah, they were looking forward to this. Without you idiots," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We promise to be good," Finn grinned.

"Hey," Blaine interrupted, stopping beside Kurt.

He jumped and smiled at Blaine. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"They want tickets to my fashion show so they can look at the 'hot models'," Kurt quoted, glaring.

"Please, Kurt," Puck whined and Kurt huffed.

"Fine," he growled. "But I swear if you ruin this for me, I will hunt you down and chop off your balls."

"You can't threaten a police officer in a police station," Puck pointed out and Kurt's icy glare deepened.

"Watch me," he snarled.

"Ok," Blaine said loudly, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and starting to push him out. "I don't want you to get arrested."

Kurt sighed and Blaine could feel the tension starting to leave his body. "That would be bad," Kurt agreed.

"Everything OK?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with concerned eyes.

"I'm a bit stressed," he admitted, biting his lip.

"With your fashion show," Blaine nodded. "What can I do to help?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'll be OK. The fashion show is this Friday and then it will be over."

"Kurt, let me help you," Blaine pleaded. "Let me make the week easier for you."

He turned and smiled softly at Blaine. "Do you – I mean, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Kurt asked shyly and Blaine's eyes widened. This was the first time they would spend the night in and Paige would be there.

"I'd love too," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled with relief.

* * *

><p>Blaine paused before knocking on Kurt's door, hearing shrieks of laughter and the sound of rapid footsteps around the house. Blaine knocked loudly and the footsteps grew more rapid.<p>

"Who is it?" Kurt called out.

"It's Blaine."

"Door's open," Kurt shouted. Blaine opened the door and peeked inside and he sniggered. Kurt was chasing a naked Paige with a towel in his hands at the ready. Blaine stepped in and shut the door. Kurt gained on Paige and scooped her up, wrapping the towel around her snugly.

"Gotcha," Kurt grinned and Paige giggled. "Hi, Blaine."

"Hi, Blaine!" Paige beamed and Blaine chuckled.

"Hi guys. Seems I'm missing out on all the fun," Blaine smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Bubble bath," Paige squealed with delight.

"Now I'm jealous," Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed.

"Come on, let's get you dry and dressed," he hummed. "You can make yourself comfortable, Blaine." Kurt headed back to the bathroom and Blaine looked around the house. Toys were scattered around and Blaine picked them up, putting them back in the toy box. He moved the kitchen and got himself and Kurt a drink. He wasn't sure what Paige was allowed at this time of night and didn't want to cause Kurt anymore stress. He heard rapid footsteps and saw Paige running up to him, this time fully clothed in her pyjamas.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"I sure am," Blaine grinned.

"Will you sit next to me?" Paige asked.

"I would love to sit next to you," Blaine told her and Paige beamed.

Blaine looked up and found Kurt smiling fondly at the two of them. He disappeared back in to the bathroom to clean up and when he came back out, Paige was showing Blaine her collection of Beanie Kids.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" Paige asked as Kurt ruffled her hair.

"Pasta," he beamed.

"Yum," his daughter licked her lips.

"Can you put your toys away please?" Kurt asked and she nodded, collecting her bears up and walking slowly to her room. "I'm sorry dinner is so early," Kurt apologized and Blaine shook his head.

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I happen to like early dinner."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "You are insane."

"Can I help?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt looked surprised for a moment before smiling breathlessly. "Yes."

Blaine smiled beautifully and moved to search for pots and Kurt stared at him in awe. It had been a long time since he had help in the kitchen or any help at all, for that matter.

* * *

><p>The place was packed when they all arrived for Kurt's fashion show. He had gotten all the boys tickets for the show and they were seated with the girls. Blaine met up with the group, Quinn holding onto Paige's hand tightly.<p>

"Hi, Blaine," Paige beamed. She was clutching one of the Beanie kids she had showed Blaine the other night in her hand.

"Hi, Paige," Blaine greeted enthusiastically.

"Let's take out seats," Quinn said and slowly led their way to their seats. They settled down and it didn't take long before Paige was crawling into Blaine's lap, resting her head on his chest and playing with her Beanie Kid. The girls smiled, smirking at each other as they saw this. The boys were oblivious, talking excitedly about the models they were about to see.

Out the back, Kurt was running around frantically, making sure Santana and Brittany had their clothes ready and that their changes of clothes were in their change rooms. The other models were all ready too and Kurt bit his lip.

"Alright girls, guys," Kurt called out, "Show time!"

The light dimmed, the music started and they were off. Blaine bounced his legs in time with the music and Paige giggled at she was bounced up and down. Blaine was impressed by Kurt's designs and knew that they would be a huge hit. Brittany and Santana strutted the catwalk with easy seduction and grace. They owned the catwalk and sold the clothes effortlessly.

"Please welcome Kurt Hummel," the announcer called out and Kurt made his way on the catwalk, flanked by Brittany and Santana, smiling brightly.

"Daddy!" Paige screamed and the crowd laughed. Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine and he beamed brightly, waving. Paige waved back enthusiastically and Blaine chuckled.

The group waited for Kurt, Brittany and Santana after the show. Paige had fallen asleep in Blaine's arms as it grew later and later but Blaine held her securely in his arms. Eventually they came out, looking exhausted but pleased.

"Kurt, congratulations!" Tina squealed, hugging him tightly. The group descended on them and praised them on their amazing work.

"Proud of you, bro," Finn beamed, clapping him on the back.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt smiled and he looked to Blaine and Paige.

"It's getting late, Finn," Rachel reminded him, hitching a sleeping Alex up her hip.

"Alright, see you guys," Finn said and they all started to leave. Kurt went to Blaine and stroked his daughter's hair.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly and Blaine smiled back at him.

"It's no problem," he assured him. "How are you getting home?"

"Oh," Kurt frowned and looked around. "I came here with Santana and Brittany."

"I can take you home," Blaine smiled. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and propelled him forward. Kurt smiled shyly and watched as Blaine carefully placed Paige in the back seat of his car and opened the door for Kurt.

Blaine drove to Kurt's place and parked out the front. Kurt jumped out and picked Paige out of the car and into his arms. Blaine walked them to the door and kissed Kurt goodnight. He was about to leave when Kurt stopped him.

"Do you want to stay the night?" He asked nervously and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt, are you sure?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes," he whispered. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to," Blaine assured him quietly.

"Come in then," Kurt said, opening the door wider. Blaine stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I have to put Paige to bed," Kurt murmured and Blaine nodded. Kurt quickly put Paige into her pyjamas and tucked her into bed. He found Blaine still in the living room, looking nervous. Kurt took his hand and linked their fingers together. "You don't have to stay the night," Kurt said softly, "If it's too soon."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips into a kiss. He kissed back softly and after a few moments, Blaine pulled away.

"I want to stay," he murmured. Kurt smiled softly and led Blaine to his room. He switched the light on and shut the door behind them with a gentle _click._ Kurt took a deep, steadying breath and gently started unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine swallowed thickly and started undoing his own shirt.

They stripped down to their boxers, eyes travelling over each other's bodies. Kurt's breathing hitched as he took in the sight of Blaine's body. His skin was tanned and beautiful.

Blaine's eyes travelled over Kurt's flawless pale skin that looked so soft to touch. Kurt gently took his hand and tugged him to the bed. He switched off the light and they pulled back the covers on the bed. They slipped in and Kurt tucked himself into Blaine's side.

Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's waist and they shivered with the touch of skin on skin. Kurt had slept alone for two years and it felt so good to be back in someone's arms. Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's shoulder and nuzzled in closer.

"Is this OK?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Very OK," he whispered and yawned.

"Got to sleep, Kurt," Blaine murmured and Kurt closed his eyes, clutching Blaine's hands in his and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review! <strong>


	7. Good Morning

**Good morning everyone! (well it's morning to me any way ;) ) thank you so much for all your support you are giving me with this story! I love you all!**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally! Can't thank her enough for all her hard work!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Good Morning <strong>

Kurt woke up with arms wrapped securely around him and hot breath fanning across his neck. Kurt sighed contently and snuggled deeper into Blaine's warmth, a shy smile on his lips. Blaine held him tightly against his body, slowly waking himself up, fluttering his eyes open. He blinked a couple of time, waiting for his eyes to adjust before looking down at Kurt and smiling. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, voice laced with sleep.

Blaine jumped and blushed. "You're awake?" He asked.

"Hmmm," Kurt smiled, not opening his eyes.

"I slept really well," Blaine answered his question. "Did you?"

Kurt rolled in Blaine's arms and opened his eyes, smiling at him. "I did. Best sleep I've had in a while."

Blaine smiled and leant down to kiss Kurt. Kurt sighed happily and kissed him back lightly, shivering as Blaine's hands travelled up and down his chest, palming the toned muscles. Kurt pressed himself closer and slid his tongue against Blaine's. They kissed languidly before pulling away softly.

"You OK?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was biting his lip.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," he admitted. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not," Blaine assured him gently. "It's not. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm scared," Kurt whispered and Blaine swallowed.

"About what?"

"You, how I feel," Kurt listed and Blaine just held him. "I haven't felt anything like this since I met John and I didn't think I would. It scares me."

"You don't have to be scared, Kurt," Blaine said softly, stroking Kurt's hair. "I really like you and I don't want to do anything to hurt you or Paige."

"I have to think of Paige. She comes first, Blaine. She always will," Kurt informed him.

"I know she will," Blaine nodded. "You'll both come first to me."

"You know, I never thought I would have any of this," Kurt sniffed, clutching Blaine tightly. "When I met John, I had no idea what I was doing and then we were married and had a little girl and then he was torn away from me," Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, listening patiently, "and then I met you and I still have no idea what I'm doing and I'm raising a little girl all by myself and I'm terrified."

"You scare me, too," Blaine admitted and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"I do?"

"Of course you do. Kurt, you are so amazing. You're raising this little girl by yourself, you're a successful designer," Blaine listed. "You amaze me and I've never felt like this way about anyone before." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes that sparkled with emotion. Blaine reached out and stroked his cheek softly. "I want to learn everything about you, Kurt, and everything about Paige."

"I want that too," Kurt whispered. "Is this – is this moving too fast?"

"If you think so then we can slow down," Blaine assured him. "But I don't think we are."

Kurt nodded and lightly traced a finger over Blaine's arm. They froze as they heard scratching at the door and the door handle turn. Kurt looked over his shoulder, watching the door open and Paige came wondering in, looking ruffled from her sleep.

"Morning, Daddy," she beamed and scrambled to get on the bed. Kurt helped her up and she crawled into his arms. She locked eyes with Blaine and her pupils widened. "Blaine!" She squealed and leant over to place a wet kiss on his cheek. "Did you have a sleep over with Daddy?"

"I did," Blaine beamed and Kurt beamed, thankful that she was taking this so well.

"Yay!" Paige squealed. "Daddy, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"I dunno," Kurt teased. "Have you been good?"

"Uh huh, I've been super good," Paige nodded her head, looking very serious and Kurt smiled.

"I guess we could have pancakes," he sighed and Paige clapped her hands with excitement.

"Do you like pancakes?" Paige asked Blaine and he nodded.

"I love pancakes," Blaine beamed.

"Daddy makes the best pancakes," Paige told him. "He makes them into cool shapes."

"Really?" Blaine grinned at Kurt, who smirked back.

"Aren't you watching your cartoons this morning?' Kurt asked and Paige gasped. She scrambled off the bed and tore out of the room and Kurt chuckled, turning back to face Blaine, who was smiling at him. "I really do make good pancakes."

"Any chance I can taste them?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"If you say the magic words," Kurt teased and Blaine kissed him softly.

"Please?" He whispered and Kurt swallowed. He smiled and swung himself out of bed. Blaine's eyes travelled over his body and he found himself wanting to explore every inch of Kurt. Blaine watched as he pulled on some pants and a shirt and picked Blaine's clothes off the floor and chucked them at him. Blaine got dressed and the two of them went into the living room to find Paige watching her cartoons.

"Pancakes, Daddy!" Paige cried and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Patience," he reminded her and went to the kitchen, Blaine following him. Kurt got out a pan and the ingredients for pancakes. Blaine retrieved a bowl and watched as Kurt expertly mixed the ingredients together into a thick paste. At that moment, the phone rang and Kurt turned to Blaine. "Can you keep stirring this while I answer that?"

"Sure, no problem," Blaine beamed. He took the spoon from Kurt, making sure to brush his hands.

Kurt blushed and hurried to answer the phone. "Hello," he answered.

"_Hey, kid, it's me," _Burt said down the other line.

"Hi, Dad!" Kurt beamed. "How are you?"

"_Good, kid. I wanted to let you know that Carol and I are coming up to New York."_

"When?" Kurt gasped.

"_A couple of days time_," Burt answered.

"I can't wait to see you," Kurt gushed.

"_Can't wait to see you and Paige," _his father smiled. _"I'll ring you and we'll make a time to see each other."_

"Sounds good, Dad," Kurt beamed. "I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"_Love you, too. Bye_." Burt hung up and Kurt put the phone back in the cradle. He went back to Blaine, who smiled at him and Kurt sidled up close to him.

"That's ready," Kurt smiled.

"So that was your dad?" Blaine asked, looking a tad sheepish for overhearing.

"Yeah, he's coming up to New York in a few days," Kurt beamed. "I haven't seen him in a while and I've missed him so much."

Blaine smiled. "Does he still live in Lima?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, turning the stove top on and heating up the pan. "He owns his own mechanics shop. I used to work there sometimes."

"Really?" Blaine asked, trying to imagine Kurt all greasy and bent over the hood of a car. Blaine grinned at the image.

Kurt smacked his arm and frowned. "Stop picturing it."

"I can't," Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes, blushing. He expertly poured the mixture into the pan and quickly made a star. "So your dad's a mechanic?"

"Hmm," Kurt nodded. "Taught me everything I know."

"You and your dad are really close?" Blaine asked.

"He was all I had for a really long time," Kurt smiled softly, eyes trained on the pan.

Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's shoulder. He had told Blaine that his mother had passed away when he was only eight years old. Blaine knew this was part of the reason why Kurt didn't want to tell Paige about them until they were sure about their relationship. Kurt had already lost two very important people in his life.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Paige whined, coming into the kitchen.

"Why don't you help Blaine set the table? They are nearly ready," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned.

He grabbed the plates and cutlery and Paige helped him set the places. She sat eagerly at the table and Blaine took a seat next to her. "Do you like tea parties?" Paige asked. "Because Daddy and I do and we have the best tea parties."

Blaine chuckled and grinned. "I like tea parties."

Paige grinned and beamed brighter when Kurt came in, holding a plate of different shaped pancakes. He put one on Paige's plate and she eyed it happily.

"Do you want syrup?" Kurt asked and she nodded. Blaine gently took the syrup and drizzled it over her pancake. Kurt leaned over and cut the pancake up for her and placed the fork in her hand. "Eat slowly," Kurt instructed and Paige speared a piece on to her fork and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoroughly.

"Are you staying?" Paige asked Blaine, blinking at him.

"I have to work today," Blaine pouted and Paige pouted right back at him. Kurt chuckled softly at the two of them and Blaine grinned at him, winking.

"I want you to stay," Paige whined. "We were going to have a tea party."

"Maybe another time," Kurt said gently. "Blaine will be back."

Blaine grinned brightly at this and Paige beamed in kind.

"OK," she conceded, "Pinky promise." She held out her pinky finger and Blaine linked his with hers, shaking it gently.

She went to her pancakes, unaware of the bright and adoring smiles that Blaine and Kurt were giving each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short is was! Hope you all enjoyed and please review! :D <strong>

**Just a note: this will not be an overly long story! I'll give you a heads up when it's getting closer to the end :D**


	8. Visitor

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this! :D **

**Thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing hard work she has done for me! *Cyber hug***

**hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Visitor <strong>

"They're here! They're here!" Paige screamed as she tore towards the front door. There had been several loud knocks and as soon as Paige had heard them she had raced out of her bedroom, leaving Kurt chuckling in her wake. She opened the door and beamed brightly at Burt and Carol Hummel. "Grandma! Grandpa!" Paige squealed and was scooped up into Burt's arms, being hugged tightly.

"Hi there, princess," Burt beamed, kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweetie," Carol greeted, leaning over to kiss her other cheek.

"Where's your daddy?" Burt asked, carrying the girl inside.

"Right here," Kurt called out, coming out of Paige's bedroom, grinning. Burt put Paige down and hugged his son tightly, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Missed you too," Burt replied gruffly and gave his son an extra squeeze.

They pulled apart and Kurt was swept up into a hug by Carol. She kissed his cheek and pulled away, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze. "How are you sweetie?" Carol asked and Kurt smiled, nodding.

"Good. Really good," Kurt answered and they smiled brightly back at him.

"I got a new Beanie Kid," Paige cried and grabbed Carol's hand, pulling her to her bedroom and she followed willingly.

"How was the trip?" Kurt asked as he moved to the kitchen to get his dad something to drink.

"Yeah, not bad," Burt shrugged, "I'm happy to see you and Finn, though. Rachel invited us over to dinner tonight, did you know?"

"Yes, she rang me yesterday," Kurt nodded, pulling out a glass. He filled the glass with water and handed it to Burt, who sipped it gratefully. "How long are you up here for?"

"A few days," his father answered. "Carol and I could get a few days off work so we thought we would come up and visit you."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt smiled, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"How's Paige doing at school?" Burt asked.

"She loves it," Kurt laughed. "I have to drag her home every afternoon."

Burt chuckled and shook his head. Carol came back out, Paige still holding her hand and they smiled. "Who wants to go to the park?" Burt asked and Paige's hand shot up, waving it about in the air with a massive grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Paige played with Carol, kicking a ball between them while Kurt and Burt lounged on the park bench. Paige was having a great time and Kurt was pleased to see this.<p>

"I caught your fashion show on TV the other night," Burt grinned and Kurt blushed. "You did an amazing job, kid."

"Thank you, Dad," he smiled. "I'm just glad it's over now and I can stop stressing about it."

"How is Puck doing?" Burt asked. He remembered Puck from Kurt's school days and was pleased that Kurt had someone looking out for him since John had passed. Of course, he had all his other friends too but Puck had helped Kurt a lot during his school years.

"Good. He's got a new work partner," Kurt told him, smiling as he thought of Blaine, "and Quinn's doing well. Her baby bump is showing more and more."

"That's great," Burt beamed. "Who's his partner?"

"Blaine Anderson. He transferred from Ohio," Kurt explained. "I've been seeing him."

Burt looked up sharply and Kurt stared at his shoes, scuffing the ground. "How long?" Burt asked quietly.

"A month," Kurt murmured. "We haven't talked to Paige yet. We want to be sure."

"That's good, son," Burt smiled softly and Kurt looked up. "It's nice to see you happy and moving on."

"I really like him," Kurt smiled. "Of course I miss John, every day, but Blaine's amazing and Paige seems to love him already."

"She's met Blaine?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. It's how I met Blaine. I needed Puck to pick her up from school and he took Blaine along for the ride."

"Is Blaine a good guy?" Burt asked and Kurt smiled.

"He really is," he gushed. "He makes me feel, Dad. I haven't felt like this since John and yes it scares me but he makes me happy. He's so good with Paige too and he's incredibly handsome."

Burt smiled as he listened to Kurt gush about Blaine. Burt had been worried about him, afraid that Kurt wouldn't put himself out there again but he had been wrong. He was so happy to see his son happy again.

"Do we get to meet him?" Burt asked.

"Hopefully one day," Kurt smiled and his father clapped him on the shoulder.

"Daddy, watch this!" Paige called out and Kurt looked over to his daughter.

"I'm watching," Kurt called back and he watched as Paige grabbed the ball and kicked it as high as she could. Kurt cheered along with Burt and Carol laughed, Paige beaming brightly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Burt," Finn grinned, pulling him into a hug as they came into the living room.<p>

"Grandpa!" Alex cried and launched himself at Burt, who hugged him back tightly, ruffling his hair.

Paige skipped around them and when everyone had been hugged, the two of them rushed off to play.

"The house is beautiful Rachel," Carol commented. "I love the new wallpaper."

"We had to get new ones since Alex drew over them with a sharpie pen," Rachel sighed and Kurt snorted along with Burt.

"It did look pretty cool," Finn commented and Rachel sent him a glare.

"Do you need any help?" Carol asked and Rachel beamed, striking at the chance to bond with her mother-in-law.

"I'd love some," Rachel beamed and led Carol to the kitchen, where dinner was cooking slowly.

Kurt excused himself to use the bathroom and Burt pulled Finn off to the side. "Alright Finn, I need the truth and fast. Is this Blaine guy a good guy?" He demanded.

"He's a great guy, Burt. Really," Finn assured him. "He really likes Kurt and takes good care of both him and Paige."

"Good," Burt nodded. "You're keeping an eye out for him still, aren't you?"

"Sure am," Finn beamed. "We all are. We are just glad to see him smiling again."

Burt smiled and clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Thanks, Finn," Burt said sincerely and Finn nodded.

"You're welcome, Burt," Finn nodded back and they headed back into the living room to watch Paige and Alex.

Kurt was just finishing up in the bathroom when his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and pulled it out, smiling. He had a new text message from Blaine. He opened it and scanned the message.

_Hey. I know you are with your family; I just wanted to say have a good night – B_

Kurt smiled and quickly replied.

_Thank you and you too. Will I see you soon? – K_

_Of course! Just say when – B_

_Dad and Carol are leaving tomorrow afternoon so how about dinner? – K_

_Dinner sounds perfect. See you tomorrow – B_

Kurt smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his excitement off his face but knew that he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to help Carol and Rachel. Rachel immediately gave him the job of making a salad and Kurt mixed it up quickly.

"You got a message from Blaine," Rachel whispered to Kurt as she moved towards him.

"How do you know?" He whispered back.

"You're smiling while making a salad," Rachel smirked. "Nobody gets that happy making a salad."

"It's a good salad," Kurt huffed and Rachel sniggered.

"Dinner's ready," Carol called and Kurt shot her a grateful smile and she winked in response. They sat down to dinner and both Paige and Alex filled their grandparents on in what they had learnt at kindergarten.

* * *

><p>As the night ended and Burt, Carol and Kurt were getting ready to leave, Kurt turned to his father.<p>

"Can I take you to the airport tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Burt smiled.

"Yeah, we'd like that," his father said and pulled Kurt into a hug. He kissed Paige's cheek and hugged her tightly, passing her off to Carol to hug goodbye.

"Have a safe trip home," Rachel called out after them as they headed to their cars.

"Bye," Kurt called and he strapped Lily into the car. He slipped behind the wheel and pulled out onto the street, heading home. Eventually he pulled up to his home and helped Paige out of the car, taking her hand and headed inside. Paige yawned loudly and Kurt smiled. "Let's get you ready for bed," Kurt murmured and his daughter nodded. He helped her dress for bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy, will you read me a story?" Paige asked and Kurt smiled.

"Of course. What story?"

"_The Twelve Dancing Princesses_," Paige beamed. Kurt got the book and settled next to her, his daughter leaning on his chest, hand curling around his shirt.

Kurt opened the book across his lap and started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>


	9. Chicken pox

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this because I am having so much fun writing it :D **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for editing this for me! She does such an amazing job guys! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Chicken Pox <strong>

The house was oddly quiet for the weekend and Kurt was taking this opportunity to get some work done before Blaine came over and the house became loud again. Paige was playing quietly in her room. She had been quiet all morning and this surprised Kurt. She normally had so much energy but this morning she had woken up with none.

Kurt set his pencil down and snapped his sketch book closed. He stood, stretching slightly and went to Paige's room to check on her. He paused in the door way and frowned. Paige was just lying on the ground, bouncing a Barbie in her hand sluggishly. Kurt sat down beside her and smoothed her hair away from her forehead and frowned as it felt hot.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt murmured. "Are you OK?"

"My head hurts," Paige whimpered, "and my back hurts."

Kurt frowned and picked his daughter up. He stood and carried her to the kitchen and sat her gently on the bench. He quickly grabbed some children's liquid cold medicine and measured it out before handing it to her.

"Drink this, sweetie. It will make you feel better," Kurt murmured and Paige swallowed it down. Kurt put the cup in the sink and picked Paige up again, carrying her to the couch. He laid her down, propping her head up on some pillows and laid a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead gently and smoothed her hair back. "Do you want a movie on?"

"Can I watch the _Aristocats_?" Paige asked and Kurt nodded. He put the movie on a low volume and sat beside her on the couch, putting her little feet in his lap and massaging them gently. Kurt watched his daughter with concern, mentally running through what could be wrong. Half way through the movie, Paige whimpered and pushed the blanket away, lifting her top and start scratching. Kurt caught her hands quickly and his eyes widened as he sat little red spots all over her chest.

"Daddy, no," Paige moaned, struggling. "It's itchy."

"I know, sweetie, but you can't scratch," Kurt said sympathetically. "You have the chicken pox."

"But we didn't have chicken last night," Paige pouted and Kurt chuckled.

"You don't get chicken pox from chicken sweetie," he explained gently. "It's a virus. Don't worry sweetie, I'll make you feel better."

Kurt gently lifted Paige's feet off his lap and slipped off the couch. He hurried to his laptop and opened a new browser. He typed chicken pox into the search bar and waited, tapping his finger against the table. He clicked on a page and waited for it to load before scrolling through it.

The website was good, showing what chicken pox is, what causes it, symptoms, treatment and preventing infection. Kurt read over the treatment, nodding. He needed to cut her fingernails to make sure they were clean so that she couldn't scratch and needed baking soda to put in a warm bath. Kurt went to the kitchen and frowned. He didn't have any baking soda.

Kurt pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Blaine's number. After several rings Blaine picked up. "Hey Kurt," he greeted.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "How are you?"

"Good. I was just about to head over to yours," Blaine answered.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Blaine nodded.

"Can you pick up some baking soda and bring it with you?" Kurt asked. "Paige has the chicken pox."

"Oh no. That sucks," Blaine said sympathetically, "Sure, no problem. I'll go get it now. Need anything else?"

"No. Thank you so much, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"It's no problem, Kurt. I'll be there soon," Blaine promised and he hung up. Kurt put the phone back in its cradle before moving back to Paige. She was scratching again and Kurt grabbed her hands to stop her. He sighed. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

><p>Blaine hurried up the front path to Kurt's home and knocked on the door. Kurt opened the door and smiled at Blaine, kissing him sweetly and taking his hand, dragging him in.<p>

"Hi," Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into another kiss. Kurt sighed happily and stroked Blaine's cheek. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "How's Paige?"

"Itchy," Kurt winced, "but hopefully the baking soda bath will help."

"Ah, the old baking soda bath. I don't miss those," Blaine chuckled, handing over the baking soda. "I also stopped by a chemist and she recommended calamine lotion so I got some of that too."

Kurt looked at in awe and pulled Blaine into a tight hug, burying his head into his neck. "Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"It's no problem, Kurt," Blaine smiled, hugging him back tightly. "I told you. I want to be here for both you and Paige."

Kurt pulled back and smiled brightly. He took his hand and led him to the living room where Paige was lying on the couch, gloves on her hands. Blaine chuckled and Kurt shrugged.

"Hi, Blaine," Paige smiled weakly.

"Hi," Blaine greeted, crouching down beside her. "Your dad told me you have the chicken pox."

"Yeah," Paige said mournfully. "Very itchy."

"I know," Blaine pouted, "but your dad is going to make you feel all better," Kurt smiled at Blaine, who grinned back, "and I'll help too if you like."

"Yes, please," Paige nodded.

"How about we stop the itching first?" Kurt suggested and his daughter nodded enthusiastically. Blaine helped off the couch and led her to the bathroom with Kurt. He ran a warm bath for her, mixing in the baking soda. Blaine took off her gloves and saw that her nails had been recently cut. Kurt turned off the water and helped Paige undressed and lifted her into the bath, sitting her down. He tied her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and Blaine lifted some of her toys into the bath for her.

"You can have the duck," Paige smiled, handing it to Blaine.

"Thank you," he grinned and started moving the duck though the water, sitting on the edge of the bath with Kurt. Kurt laughed as the two of them played while he ran water over her body, making sure she got covered with the baking soda to sooth the itchiness.

"You're lucky," Kurt murmured to Blaine while Paige was distracted. "The duck is her favourite."

Blaine grinned widely and gently nudged Kurt, careful not to send him flying into the bath. The water started to go cold and Kurt lifted Paige out, wrapping her in a towel, drying her gently, trying not to cause any friction that would in no doubt make her itchy again. Blaine hurried to the calamine lotion and handed it to Kurt who quickly rubbed it over Paige's body and then dressed her into some clean pyjamas.

Blaine led Paige back to the couch while Kurt cleaned the bathroom up, putting the toys away. He finished up and found that Blaine had put another movie on for Paige and she was lying across his lap. Blaine smiled and Kurt went to him, curling up next to him. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Kurt reached down and stroked her daughter's hair, keeping it in the bun.

A few hours later, Paige still felt warm so Kurt gave her some more medicine and got her to eat a little bit of food. He made himself and Blaine something to eat for lunch, both of them keeping an eye on Paige. They joined her after they had eaten lunch and she fell asleep watching _The Lion King._

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed as he tucked Paige into bed. Blaine frowned and lifted the cover up so Kurt could slip her in.

"About what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"That we aren't doing what we had planned," Kurt said, looking up.

Blaine lowered the covers over Paige and tucked her in. "Kurt, I'm spending time with you and Paige," he smiled. "I don't care what we do."

Kurt smiled and held out his hand. Blaine came around and took it as Kurt switched off the light, pulling Blaine along with him. When they were in the living room, Kurt gently pushed Blaine to the couch and straddled him, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine moaned happily and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt's hands cupping Blaine's faced as their tongues rolled against one another's.

They pulled away, panting softly and Kurt gazed down at Blaine with bright eyes. He stroked Blaine's cheek and Blaine just gazed at Kurt, letting him explore.

"I want to tell Paige," Kurt said suddenly, "when she's better."

"You – you want to tell her about us?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt nodded.

"Is that OK?"

"Yes," Blaine cried loudly and then winced. They paused, listening for any sign that Paige had woken up but they heard nothing. "Sorry. Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yes," he whispered, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, thank you," Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt back into another heated kiss, sliding a hand up the back of his shirt, running up and down his spine.

Kurt gasped into his mouth and melted into the kiss, knees locking around Blaine's waist and pushing him back against the back rest. His hands slipped into Blaine's curls, the gel crunching under his fingers. The need to breathe became too much and Kurt dropped his head to Blaine's neck, gently kissing the skin there. Blaine let out a little whimper and one hand moved from Kurt's hip to thread through his hair. Kurt slid off Blaine's lap and pulled him down so they were lying on the couch, legs tangling together. Blaine pushed their lips back together, angling Kurt's head to kiss him deeper. Kurt pulled away gently, panting softly and his eyes fluttered open to see Blaine staring back at him, smiling.

"Daddy?" Came Paige's tired voice and Kurt gently pecked Blaine one more time before slipping off the couch to tend to his daughter. Blaine peeked over the couch to see Paige was scratching again and Kurt hurried to the calamine lotion. He took her to the bathroom and slathered it over her before dressing her again and taking her out to the living room.

Blaine smiled at her and she crawled on the couch next to him, laying her head on his arm. Blaine grinned at Kurt, who beamed right back at him.

"How about we play a game?" Blaine suggested. "Take your mind off the scratching."

Paige grinned and hurried to her room to pull out a game they could play. They set it up on the floor and Kurt smiled at his daughter and Blaine. This is what he wanted, to be a family again, to be happy. And that was everything that Kurt could give him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading everyone!<strong>


	10. Protective

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had a very long day at uni and have only found the time now to update! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback that you have given me! I can't thank you enough! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing work! Thank you! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Protective <strong>

Mike Chang was exhausted. He had been on duty for fourteen hours now and was running purely on coffee. He was convinced that he was now 85% coffee, the rest of him made up of blood and water.

"Doctor Chang to emergency, Doctor Chang to emergency," a voice crackled over the intercom and Mike quickly dashed to emergency, his lab coat flying out behind him as he ran. He quickly called over and he wasn't surprised to see Puck and Blaine in the emergency hovering over a very pale and shabby looking man.

"What have we got?" Mike asked as he stepped forward.

"Adam Cooper, swallowed five balloons of heroin," the nurse read off the charts in her hand, "one of them has popped."

"Alright, let's get him to x-ray and see where they are," Mike instructed and started unlocking the wheels on the moveable bed. "Follow me, guys."

Puck and Blaine jogged to keep up with Mike and one of the nurses as they wheeled him through the hospital to the x-ray unit. "Where did you find this one?" Mike asked as they walked.

"Got a tip off that there was a drug deal going down tonight," Puck explained. "This jackass thought he could swallow the evidence and get it later."

Blaine shook his head at the man's stupidity. "We can't leave him unattended at all," he said and Mike nodded.

"I know the drill," he smiled. They turned into the x-ray room and both Puck and Blaine stood back in order to let Mike do his thing. Mike held the x-rays up the light and grimaced. "They aren't in his stomach yet," he hummed. "We should be able to get them out. But with this amount of heroin in his system we have to keep a close on him to make sure he doesn't OD. Let's bring him back."

They followed them back to emergency and Blaine and Puck stood guard.

"Get him prepped so we can get these out of him before the rest pop," Mike instructed the nurse. She nodded and rushed off. Mike pulled out the man's chart and looked it over. "So I hear that you and Kurt told Paige that you are dating," Mike grinned, not moving his eyes from the page and Blaine blushed.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Tina," Mike said by way of explanation. "They interrogated Kurt thoroughly."

"I heard from Quinn," Puck shrugged, "Her damn hormones. She was crying about it for an hour. 'I'm – just – so – happy – for – them'."

Mike chuckled as Puck imitated Quinn. Blaine grinned and rolled his eyes. "Paige took it well?" Mike asked and Blaine nodded.

"Course she did," Puck interjected. "Paige is an angel and she loves you."

"Well, I love her," Blaine shared quietly.

"Do you love Kurt?" Puck asked, eyeing Blaine.

"Yes," he smiled, a dreamy look spreading itself across his face.

"But you haven't told him yet," Mike continued and Blaine nodded.

"I don't want to scare him off," he admitted. "I really, _really_ like him. I want this to last. I want this to be it."

"Blaine, Kurt hasn't so much as looked at anyone since John," Puck clapped him on the shoulder. "I think it's safe to say you aren't going to lose him."

"I hope not," Blaine murmured.

"Don't tell him you know this but Tina saw that Kurt has a picture of you on his desk," Mike told Blaine, who visibly brightened at this. "He really likes you."

The drug dealer moaned and Mike looked down at him. He frowned and the nurse came hurrying back. "Everything is ready, Doctor Chang," she said and Mike nodded.

"Alright, let's move him," Mike instructed and further conversation about Kurt and Blaine's relationship was put on hold.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the drug dealer's body. He had died. Another balloon had popped and with so much heroin in his system already, he had overdosed. Mike's shoulders were slumped and he had paled. Puck was silent, his head bowed.<p>

"Come on. We have to fill out a report," Puck murmured. "I'll come by later, Mike."

"Thanks, Puck," Mike said hoarsely and Blaine patted his shoulder. They left the hospital and rode back to the station in silence. Blaine filled out his report and filed it before grabbing his jacket and calling it a night.

He drove to Kurt's place and parked on the street. He jumped out and walked slowly to the door, knocking lightly on it. He knew it was late and that Paige would be asleep. He didn't want to wake her up and see him like this. He heard footsteps on the other side and Kurt opened the door, his eyes going wide as he took in Blaine's slumped appearance.

"Hey," he said softly, taking Blaine's hand gently in his. He led Blaine inside and locked the door behind them. Kurt knew instantly that something was wrong and led Blaine to their – because it wasn't just his anymore – room and sat him down gently. He closed the door and gently smoothed Blaine's forehead, running his hands down his cheeks. Blaine leant heavily into his touch and sighed. "What happened?" Kurt murmured.

"We caught a drug dealer," Blaine explained, his voice barely above a whisper. "He swallowed five balloons of heroin and tried to escape but we caught him. We took him to the hospital but two of the balloons popped and he overdosed. Mike tried to save him but he didn't make it."

Kurt curled up next to Blaine, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent. Kurt rubbed his back and just held him. Eventually, Kurt moved and helped Blaine up, who looked at him in confusion. Kurt led him to the bathroom, grabbing an extra towel and closing the bathroom door behind them.

Kurt quickly undressed and removed Blaine's clothes too, folding his uniform carefully. He switched the shower on, making the water hot before pulling Blaine in. He let Kurt wet his hair and wash the gel out of it. Kurt gently washed him, placing soothing kisses on his chest, neck, cheek, ears, forehead, everywhere.

Kurt's touches and the warm water were relaxing him and he never wanted the shower to end. But the water had started to run cold so Kurt switched it off. He dried them quickly and wrapped a towel around their waists. Kurt led them silently back to the bedroom and fished out some clothes for them to wear to bed. Blaine changed and crawled onto the bed, slipping under the covers.

Kurt turned the light off and slid into bed, pulling Blaine's back to his chest, wrapping his hands around his waist, tangling their legs together.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered and Kurt kissed his neck and ear. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's warmth and left himself drift off to sleep, safe in Kurt's arms. Kurt watched Blaine sleep for a while before closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked slowly and snuggled deeper into the covers. He frowned when he looked over and saw that the bed was empty. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palm and yawned. He saw that there was a fresh pair of clothes on dresser. They looked new and on closer inspection, Blaine realised that they looked close to his size.<p>

"I made them for you," Kurt said and Blaine's head snapped to the door where Kurt was smiling softly at him.

"You made them?" Blaine asked, jumping out of bed and picking them up. The shirt was soft in his hands and the colour was completely him. The pants were tailored to his size and there was a small bowtie. Blaine turned to Kurt, who blushed, but he just grinned. "Come here," Blaine instructed and Kurt came to him. He was instantly swept up into Blaine's arms and kissed deeply. Kurt melted into the kiss, nails gently scratching Blaine abs. "I love them, thank you," Blaine beamed.

"Good," Kurt smiled, looking relieved.

Blaine kissed Kurt again before pulling on his new clothes and spinning so that Kurt could get a good look.

"Damn, I'm good," Kurt grinned and Blaine laughed. Kurt cupped his cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Are you OK?" Kurt asked, pulling away softly. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close so that he was flush against him.

"I'm OK," Blaine assured him. "It's just the part of the job that I hate the most."

Kurt nodded. "I know. John, Puck, Finn. You all get the same look."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Thank you. For everything."

Kurt just smiled and ran his hands through Blaine's curls. "Come with me," he said, pulling away from Blaine and taking his hand. Blaine followed him, confused.

Paige was at the table, tongue sticking out as she concentrated on the paper in front of her. She looked up as the two men entered and she beamed. "Blaine! I made you something," Paige beamed and Blaine sat down next to her, smiling. She slid the paper over to Blaine and he beamed at what he saw. It was a picture of the three of them, holding hands, their names written very carefully over their heads.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Paige," Blaine beamed at her. "I'll put it on my fridge as soon as I get home."

Paige grinned with pride and pulled another piece of paper towards her and started to draw a new picture. Blaine set his picture down carefully and joined Kurt in the kitchen, helping him with breakfast. Kurt smiled at Blaine, who grinned back.

Blaine had never been so lucky to have Kurt Hummel in his life. He never thought he would find anyone, not with living in Ohio. He thought maybe New York could give him a chance at something and it brought him two people he could never imagine his life without ever again.

He loved Kurt and he loved Paige and soon he was going to tell Kurt exactly how he felt about him and hopefully, Kurt would return the sentiment. Even if he didn't, Blaine had to tell him because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his feeling inside of him.

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was having his own internal struggle. Kurt was falling harder and faster for Blaine every day. He was falling – no, he had _already _fallen – in love with Blaine. He never thought he would have this feeling, let alone twice. His whole school life he had been bullied badly due to his sexuality and he had convinced himself that he would never find love.

Years of bullying had done things to his self esteem, leaving him with barley any left. When John had come along, it had taken Kurt a long time to open up, but John had been persistent and he finally got Kurt to open up and believe in himself. When he had died, Kurt had reverted back to his old self.

Eventually he started to build his self esteem up once again and then he had met Blaine. Everyone had seen the light come back into his eyes and the way he became animated again. Blaine had brought that out. Blaine was the one for Kurt and Kurt was sure that he would be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and please review! <strong>


	11. Anniversary

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all you amazing feedback you are giving me! I love that you guys are enjoying this! **

**I apologize for any mistakes or grammar errors in this chapter becuase it has not been editied by captain-ally! **

**Hope you all enoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Anniversary<strong>

The months were flying by and Kurt and Blaine had celebrated their six month anniversary. Quinn was getting into her last three months of her pregnancy and calling in all the girls and boys to help her with getting everything ready in the house. She had called Kurt in to help design the nursery which he had sketched up some designs for her and helped them paint the room.

Tina and Mike were planning a weekend getaway for some much deserved rest. Being doctors gave them long hours and they took every opportunity to get away and spend some alone time together. Rory and Artie were becoming close mates and Artie was giving Rory tips at being a good cop that Rory listened to eagerly, desperate to prove himself.

Rachel and Finn had been organizing Alex's birthday party, Rachel wanting to go all out and create a dramatic affair so that his friends would be talking about it for ages.  
>It was just a normal day, everyone going on about their day. Everyone except Kurt.<p>

He hated this day. A reminder of everything he lost. He didn't want to get up, but knew he had to get up for Paige. He dressed slowly, feeling emotionally drained and the day had only just begun. He got Paige ready for the day, getting her breakfast and choosing some clothes out for her.

"What are we doing today daddy?' Paige asked and Kurt smiled sadly at her.

"We are going for a little ride today," Kurt answered her gently. Paige nodded and ate her breakfast. When he had cleaned up, he got them ready for their outing, Paige hurrying to find her favourite beanie kid to take with her. Kurt locked up the house and helped Paige into the car before pulling out and merging with the traffic.

Paige was quite in the car, playing with her beanie kid, talking under her breath. Paige could sense that there was something wrong, she just didn't understand what or why. Kurt drove them out of New York and to a small cemetery that held all fallen officers. It was the anniversary of Johns death. John had been called out to attend to a robbery in progress at a Jewellery. He had arrived at the scene with Puck, gun drawn and ordering the men to stand down.

They were going to, but one of the robbers panicked and shot John, hitting his heart. He went down hard and puck fired, killing the robber. The others had surrendered quickly, none of them having weapons on them. Puck had tried to save John, keeping pressure on the wound but he had died at the scene. Kurt remembered opening the door and seeing Puck distraught and tear stained face. He knew in that moment that it was bad news.

"I'm sorry," Puck had choked out and that was it. He was gone.

Kurt pulled into the small parking lot and helped Paige out of the car. He locked it and held her hand, leading her into the cemetery.

"Where are we?" Paige asked, confused.

"This is where your dad is resting," Kurt explained gently. "You remember how I told you that your dad was now in heaven?" Paige nodded. Even though Kurt didn't believe in god or heaven, it was easier to explain it to Paige this way. "Today is the day that he passed away. You are too little to remember him but I want you to know him."

Paige nodded, confused but allowed her dad to lead her to the grave stone. She looked at it curiously while Kurt looked at it sadly.

"Dad is in there?" Paige asked.

"In the ground sweetie," Kurt explained gently.

"Do you still love him?" Paige asked innocently.

"Every day sweetheart," Kurt smiled softly.

"Do you love Blaine?" Paige asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Kurt nodded. "I will always love your dad but he has been gone for two years."

Paige nodded. "Did he love me?"

"So much little princess," Kurt smiled tearfully. He picked her up and held her on his hip. She laid her head on his shoulder and Kurt kissed the top of her head. They stayed there for a while until Kurt moved and headed back to the car. Instead of going home, he took Paige to an ice cream shop and they shared a chocolate Sunday. After eating and trying to clean up Paige as much as possible before heading home.

Once home, Kurt cleaned Paige up so she was no longer sticky and let her go play. Kurt went to the couch and pulled out his photo album, looking through their pictures.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew it was the anniversary of Johns death. He had seen most of the officers surrounding the wall of the fallen, Finn and Puck included.<p>

Blaine had sat back and had waited before Puck was seated in front of him.

"It's the anniversary of Johns death," Puck informed him quietly. "You might want to ring Kurt."

"Thanks Puck," Blaine thanked quietly and picked up his phone. He was halfway ringing the number when his mobile rang. Frowning, he pulled it out and saw it was Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted gently but his eyes widen with surprise.

"Hi Blaine. It's Paige."

"Paige. What's up?" Blaine asked, confused. Puck frowned, leaning forward.

"Blaine, daddy is sad," Paige said. "He's been crying and I tried but he won't."

"It's OK sweetie. I'll be right there," Blaine promised. Paige hung up and Blaine quickly stood, grabbing his jacket. "I have to go."

"I'll cover for you," Puck nodded and Blaine smiled with thanks and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned as there was a knock on the door. He stood, wiping his eyes and opened it. He was surprised to see Blaine standing there.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine stepped in and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt hugged him back, confused. He heard rapid footsteps and they pulled away, looking at Paige.

"Good. Daddy, I didn't know what to do. Blaine help him!" Paige cried.

"It's OK," Blaine assured her, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," Paige thanked, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Blaine hugged her tightly and then gently released her. He stepped back and winked and she beamed. She hurried back to her room and Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, eye narrowing. "What is going on?"

"Relax," Blaine soothed. "Paige called me. She was upset that you were crying and didn't know what to do. I know how hard today is for you."

"The boys told you," Kurt assumed and Blaine nodded. Blaine gently moved towards Kurt and was glad that Kurt didn't back away.

"What do you need?" Blaine asked and Kurt gazed up at him with wide, sparkling eyes.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered.

"We could start with a hug and go from there," Blaine suggested and Kurt chuckled lightly. Kurt stepped into Blaine arms and tucked himself into body. Blaine wrapped his arm around him tightly and held him closely.

"I'm glad Paige called you," Kurt murmured and Blaine kissed his cheek

"Me too."

Kurt pulled away gently and led Blaine to the couch. They curled up together and Paige came wondering out, peeking around the couch. Kurt opened his arms and Paige hurried to them, crawling into his lap. Kurt held her tightly, Blaine wrapping his arms around them both.

"Are you OK daddy?" Paige asked quietly.

"I'm OK sweetie," Kurt assured her.

"OK daddy," Paige said, snuggling into his arms.

The three of them stayed snuggled on the couch for a while, Kurt nuzzling into Blaine's neck and stroking his daughters hair softly. Eventually Paige started fidgeting and slipped away to go play with her toys.

"So we've hugged," Blaine started, breaking the comfortable silence. "Now should we eat some ice cream?"

"We've already eaten Ice cream," Kurt chuckled.

"Alright then. How about pop corn and a movie and if you feel like talking we can," Blaine suggested and Kurt just stared at him. Blaine shifted under his intense gaze. "Or we could do something else."

"Are you real?" Kurt asked and Blaine frowned.

"I'm sorry. What?" Blaine asked.

"Most people would feel uncomfortable about talking about past husbands. Even my friends can't talk to me about it. They don't really understand but I can only really talk to my dad about it," Kurt explained.

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, cupping his cheek. "You were married. I know that. I know that you will always love John and I don't want you to forget that." Kurt eyes began to water and Blaine stroked his cheek. "I can't understand about losing a partner because I never have. But I know how to listen and to be there for you."

Blaine was surprised when Kurt kissed him but kissed him back. Kurt pulled away gently and smiled softly at Blaine.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine's eyes widened.

"You- you do?" Blaine stuttered ad Kurt nodded.

"I know that this isn't romantic and with today the anniversary of Johns death but-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled and settled himself against Blaine's chest, Blaine wrapping his arms around him.

"I just want to lay here," Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was okay and please review! Happy reading everyone! <strong>


	12. Burt Hummel

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all you amazing and kind reviews! I'm so thrilled that you are all still enjoying this! **

**This chapter is un-edited. captain-ally is busy at the moment and it's unfair of me to load this on her so this is all me! I apologize for any spelling of grammar mistakes that I have missed. **

**This will be ending soon too. Only a few more chapters to come! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Burt Hummel <strong>

"So my dad's coming up to New York," Kurt told Blaine. "He wants to meet you."

Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes wide with surprise. They were walking through the streets of New York, Paige between them, holding onto their hands and every few minutes they would lift her into the air and then lower her back down to her feet. Each time she would giggle and cry 'Higher! Higher!' and they would comply, unable to resist her childish charms.

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised and Kurt nodded. Blaine could see that he was nervous with revealing this and Blaine grinned widely. "I would love to meet your dad."

"You do?" Kurt breathed, his face lighting up with relief.

"Of course I do," Blaine grinned. "When is he coming up?"

"Next weekend. He's not sure if Carol can make it, but hopefully she can," Kurt grinned and Blaine nodded.

"I'm not working that weekend so it's perfect," Blaine grinned. "I can't wait."

Kurt grinned and Paige tugged on their hands, indicating she wanted to be lifted into the air again.

"One – two – three," they cried in unison and Paige laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>There was no doubt that Blaine was nervous about meeting Kurt's father. He desperately wanted the man's approval and to show how much he cared about his son. Taking a deep steadying breath, Blaine knocked on the door loudly and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal Paige and he grinned brightly at her.<p>

"Blaine!" She cried and grabbed his hand tugging him in. Blaine chuckled and shut the door behind him and let himself be pulled into the room. He glanced around and saw two unfamiliar faces but then Kurt was in front of him, pulling him into a soft kiss and smiled breathlessly at him.

"Hi," Kurt beamed.

"Hey," Blaine grinned back, starting to feel much more relaxed in Kurt's presence. Kurt seemed to have that affect on him. Where ever he was, he felt he could be himself with Kurt's presence. At his old station he had to hide who he was for fear of inter office harassment that had already began when they found out his was gay.

"Blaine this is my dad Burt and this is my step-mother Carol," Kurt introduced. Blaine smiled and shook their hands and was relieved to see them smiling at him.

"It's so nice to meet you Blaine," Carol greeted him warmly. "Kurt's told us all about you."

Kurt blushed and Blaine grinned at him, nudging him playfully.

"It's nice to meet you too," Blaine grinned. Kurt was pleased that Blaine fell into conversation easily with Burt and Carol while Paige wanted Kurt's attention.

Carol joined Kurt in the kitchen and they made dinner together while Burt and Blaine fell into a conversation about the Buckeyes. Kurt smiled brightly at Carol as he listened to them speak with each other, as if they had known each other for years rather than minutes. While Kurt was occupied in the kitchen, Burt took this opportunity to talk privately to Blaine.

"You've been seeing Kurt for a while now?" Burt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Nearly eight months," Blaine smiled. "I love your son Mr Hummel."

"Call me Burt," he grinned. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"For making Kurt smile again. Making him happy and being good to Paige."

"I love them both and would never do anything to hurt them," Blaine promised and Burt nodded.

"I know you won't," Burt smiled. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

"I will Burt," Blaine grinned and Burt clapped him on the shoulder.

"But hurt my son; cop or not I will come after you," Burt warned and Blaine swallowed.

"Understood," Blaine nodded and Burt chuckled.

"Dad stop threatening Blaine," Kurt huffed and they both turned to see Kurt there with his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't threatening him," Burt defended. "I was just telling him what would happen if he hurts you."

"Blaine isn't going to hurt me," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Or Paige. So stop scaring him and come eat dinner because it's ready."

Burt grumbled and got up, moving to the table. Kurt took Blaine's hand and helped him up and Blaine smiled softly at Kurt.

"It's okay baby," Blaine chuckled. "I like your dad. He's really nice."

"I'm so sorry about that," Kurt winced and Blaine chuckled.

"Don't be. I expected it," Blaine assured him. "Now dinner smells delicious so let's go eat."

* * *

><p>Dinner was fun event and went smoothly, Blaine getting alone well with both Burt and Carol. He was able to talk to them about everything from their work to what they had been up too since Kurt and Finn had moved out. Burt and Carol tucked Paige into bed that night, reading her a story while Blaine and Kurt cleaned up the dinner mess. They stayed a little while longer, getting to know Blaine before calling it a night and heading to their hotel.<p>

"Dinner was amazing Kurt," Blaine told him as they snuggled up together in bed that night, Kurt arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and holding him securely to his chest.

"Mmmm it was good wasn't it," Kurt hummed happily.

"I really like you parents too," Blaine smiled.

"They liked you," Kurt smiled. "They liked you a lot."

"I'm glad," Blaine nuzzled into Kurt, tangling their legs together so it looked impossible to see who started where.

"You're lucky you have a nice family," Blaine murmured and Kurt rubbed his hand along Blaine's arm.

"It was just me and dad for a long time," Kurt said quietly.

"But you got a nice step-mother and a nice step-brother who is very protective of you," Blaine told him. "and your dad is very supportive of our relationship."

"You're parents aren't okay with you being gay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "My mum was okay but my dad – he wasn't that thrilled. Tried to set me up with girls all the time, hated it whenever I brought a boy home. In the end I stopped bringing boys home, even if they were my friends because dad always go the wrong impression."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered and Blaine linked their hands together.

"It's okay. I had my brother, Cooper. He was very supportive and took care of me. He hated that he had to leave me to go to college but he always made sure to come and visit" Blaine smiled. "I want you to meet him soon."

"I would like that," Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's eyes slipped closed and he hummed with content, Kurt holding him tighter , his eyes closing too.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine slurred and Kurt smiled.

"Love you too Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Blaine is so handsome and so sweet," Carol gushed as she and Burt got ready for bed. "and Kurt! He's so happy. I haven't seen him smile like that in a long time."<p>

"Blaine is a good bloke," Burt nodded, slipping into under the covers with a small grunt. "He's good for Kurt and Paige and vice versa."

"They're so in love," Carol giggled, slipping in next to Burt and cuddling up next to him. "They both looked so happy. Paige adores him too."

Burt smiled and wrapped and arm around Carol.

"They're both very lucky," Burt chuckled and Carol giggled softly.

"I'm just happy to see him back on his feet," Carol smiled.

"You and me both," Burt smiled and they sighed happily.

Blaine was good for Kurt and Burt was so happy for the both of them. He knew that they would last and Burt wouldn't be surprised if they moved in together soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was so short! Hope you enjoyed though and please review! <strong>

**Happy reading!**


	13. Heartbreak

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this! **

**This is the second last chapter! Ahhhhh! I know you don't want it to end and I don't either but they all have to at some point! **

**I recently posted a new story called** _Fox and the Hound _**if you are interested :D **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Heart break<strong>

Blaine ducked down, glass shattering all around him and he cringed at the sound of rapid gunfire. Adrenalin pumped though him, everything seeming to speed up. He glanced to his left and saw Puck crouched down behind the counter next to him. They had been called to a robbery in progress at a local market and it had gone downhill from the moment they arrived. They had barley stepped foot inside the place before he and Puck were being shot at and they dived to take cover.

Screams had erupted all around them and Blaine realized that there was hostages in side. He and Puck indicated to them to stay down and hidden while they handled this. Blaine cautiously peered out from behind his make-shift barrier and gently raised his gun. He stood quickly, fired a couple of shots – missing and jolting his arm painfully. Shots were fired back Blaine felt something ripping at his arm.

Fire engulfed his arm and he gritted his teeth with pain as he howled and fell back behind his barrier, dropping his gun and clutching at his arm. Holy crap he had been shot and boy did it hurt. It was nothing like in the movies and like no pain he had ever felt before. They didn't put this in the barouche for the police academy.

Puck growled and stood, firing round after round and then everything went quiet. Puck fell to his knees and Blaine hissed in pain.

"Where are you shot?" Puck demanded, fear rolling off him in waves.

"Just my arm," Blaine grunted out. "I'm fine."

"Keep the pressure on it," Puck told him firmly. He reached for the radio on his shoulder and quickly told them that it was clear and to call an ambulance. "You're going to be fine," Puck told him. Blaine nodded.

"Fuck this hurt," Blaine gritted out. "They never said it would hurt this much."

Puck chuckled quietly and squeezed his good arm. In a flurry of movements that Blaine could hardly recall later he was greeted by paramedics, put on a stretcher and whisked away to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"-back with us? Blaine?" a voice broke through his haze and Blaine blinked his eyes open sluggishly.<p>

"Whastup?" he slurred and his eyes came into focus and saw Mike leaning over him.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Mike grinned, relife plain on his face.

"Those are some good painkillers," Blaine slurred and Mike laughed.

"Only the best for you," Mike assured him. "You surgery went well and we got the bullet out. You're going to be just fine. Unbelievably sore but fine."

Blaine grinned and leaned back against the pillows. "That's good."

There was knock on the door and Blaine rolled his head to see Puck standing there, grinning.

"Hobbit!" He grinned, stepping to the bed and planting a big kiss on his forehead. Blaine grunted and shoved him weakly away with his good arm.

"I'm taken," Blaine slurred and Puck chuckled.

"Mate I'm just so glad you're okay," Puck beamed, un-afraid to show his emotions. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Blaine murmured and Puck patted his head.

"We're going to keep you a little longer for observation," Mike told him cheerfully and Blaine nodded. "I'll be back to check on you later."

Mike put his chart back and left them with a grin.

"Did you call Kurt?" Blaine asked, blinking sluggishly.

"Yeah, he should be here soon," Puck assured him quietly and Blaine nodded, relieved. True to Puck's word, they didn't have to wait long before Kurt came in holding a very upset Paige. Both of them had been crying and Paige was still sniffling.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly and Puck moved aside. Kurt gently put Paige on the edge of the bed and she crawled to Blaine, throwing her little arms around his neck and hugging him tightly and started bawling into his neck. Blaine rubbed her back and soothed her, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"I'm okay," Blaine assured her. He looked to Kurt who was biting his lip and was looking anywhere but Blaine.

"Daddy said you got hurt," Paige sniffed, wiping her eyes furiously. Blaine kissed her cheek.

"I just hurt my arm a little bit but I'm going to fine," Blaine assured her. Paige gently fingered the white bandage that was wrapped around Blaine's bicep and he ignored the throbbing that came with it when she touched it.

"Does it hurt?" Paige asked curiously and Blaine shook his head.

"Not at the moment," Blaine smiled at her reassuringly. She beamed back and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Paige, why don't we go get Blaine something from the gift shop," Puck suggested and Paige nodded enthusiastically. Puck lifted her off the bed and with a quick nod he carried her out, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Kurt shuffled closer and Blaine reached out to take his hand.

"I-"

_SMACK!_

Blaine winced and his hand immediately came up to cup his cheek. He looked at Kurt shocked, rubbing his cheek where Kurt had slapped him and saw that he was looking furious.

"What was that for?" Blaine cried.

"For getting shot!" Kurt hissed dangerously. "You stupid, _stupid _idiot."

"Kurt-" Blaine tried but Kurt cut him off.

"What is the matter with you?" Kurt cried and Blaine saw tears welling up and they brimmed over. "You stupid idiot! Why do you have to be a hero? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you really that stupid? How could you? HOW COULD YOU!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt arm and yanked him forward until he collapsed on the bed and held him firmly against his chest. Kurt struggled against him but Blaine held him firmly as he could, hissing in pain as he jostled the shot arm.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kurt sobbed but he stopped struggling and fell completely limp against Blaine, shoulder shaking and his body shuddering as he sobbed, gasping for for a breath he couldn't quite catch. Blaine held him tightly and his kissed his head over and over, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," Blaine choked out, tears welling in his own eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You could – could have – d-died," Kurt sobbed, clutching Blaine's gown tightly in his fists, knuckles turning white.

"I know, I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. Kurt lifted his head, tears streaming down his face and he hiccupped. He leaned closer and placed furious and desperate kisses all over his face, stroking every bit of skin he could reach. Blaine held him firmly and rubbed his back. "I'm okay."

Kurt managed to calm himself down and Blaine wiped the tears away carefully, placing a kiss on his cheeks, nose and eyes before on his lips. Kurt pulled back and gently dipped his head so he could place a soft kiss on the bandage. He lifted his head and cupped Blaine face with his soft hands and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Don't you ever," Kurt told him sternly. "_ever _get hurt again or I will kill you myself."

"I promise," Blaine murmured. "I'm so sorry I put you through this Kurt. To you and Paige."

"I love you," Kurt told him desperately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine promised, pulling him into another kiss. Kurt melted against him and settled between his legs. They pulled away softly and Kurt stroked Blaine's face, gazing at him as if he was remembering his face and everything about him.

"Move in with us," Kurt blurted out suddenly and Blaine froze.

"What?"

"Please," Kurt whispered. "I want you to move in with Paige and I. We love you and don't ever want to lose you."

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek and kissed him softly.

"Of course I will," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled with relief, hugging him gently.

They stayed like this, only moving when Puck came back with Paige who was clutching a balloon that had 'Get well soon' written on it with bright colourful writing. She handed it to Blaine who took it with a bright smile. Kurt tied it to the bed and smiled at his daughter. He moved off the bed and Paige took his spot between Blaine's legs, leaning against his chest as she babbled to him about her day.

"Everything okay?" Puck asked Kurt quietly. Kurt smiled at him gently.

"Everything is okay," Kurt assured him quietly. "Everything is perfect."

Puck frowned at this and then broke into a huge grin. "You asked him to move in."

Kurt shot him a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"You look happy, despite the fact that Blaine was shot," Puck grinned and Kurt punched him in the arm.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you either," Kurt warned. "Quinn's furious with you too. That easily could have been you and then where would Quinn and the baby be? You're lucky she didn't go into labour!"

Puck flinched but nodded. "I know. Kurt, we were careful, I promise but out in the field it's unpredictable."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I just don't want what happened to John to happen to you or Blaine. I can't handle going through that again."

"I know you don't," Puck said, squeezing his shoulder. "Everything worked out and we're all fine."

Kurt nodded and took a deep steadying breath. He gazed at the two most important people in his life right now and smiled softly. Blaine looked up at him and smiled softly back. He got to spend another day with Blaine, and that he would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed and please reveiw! <strong>


	14. pieced back together

**Final Chapter! I can't believe how quickly it had gone! Thank you so much everyone for all your support and wonderful reviews that you have left me! I****'m so glad that you have all enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading! **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally for all her amazing work on this story! I couldn't have done it without her! **

**I know this is short but I felt that it didn't need to be long. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Pieced back together<strong>

Kurt looked around their new house with bright eyes. It had taken five months to find the perfect house that was still close to the city but big enough for him, Paige and Blaine. While Blaine was recovering from his gunshot wound, they had done research and after sifting through many available places, the finally found the one that was right for them.

Kurt shifted his weight and hiked the box he was carrying higher up on his hip and carried the box to the table. He turned as he heard laughter and beamed brightly as he saw Blaine carrying Paige upside down, her face going pink with laughter.

"Where should we put this?" Blaine asked with a bright grin and Paige giggled loudly.

"Hmm," Kurt smiled thoughtfully. "Under the sink should be fine."

"Papa no!" Paige squealed and Blaine almost dropped her in surprise. "Put me down!"

This was the first time that Paige had called Blaine Papa. She always called Kurt 'dad' but this was not a unwelcomed surprise. Blaine gently lowered Paige to the ground and she beamed, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Which is my room?" Paige asked, bouncing on her feet looking up with Blaine wide excited eyes.

"Just through their sweetie," Blaine pointed to the hallway and Paige took off, fleet slapping against the hardwood floors. Blaine looked to Kurt who was smiling brightly, all his teeth showing. He strode quickly to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pushing himself against him. "She called me papa."

Kurt squeezed him tighter and titled his head to kiss Blaine on the lips. Blaine kissed him back with equal passion and held Kurt tightly against him.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, pulling back and saw to bright hazel eyes looking back at him.

"I love you too. So much," Blaine beamed brightly, his whole face radiating with joy.

"That was the last box," Kurt beamed, indicating to the box he had deposited on the table. "We're all moved in."

Kurt let out a startled laugh as Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and hoisted him up. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to steady himself and grinned down at his partner.

Blaine's arm had healed nicely and he had gained nearly all his strength back in it. Blaine had stayed with Kurt and Paige while he recovered and Paige loved having Blaine around all the time, as had Kurt, which made it easier for them to tell Paige that they would all be living together. Paige had been so excited and had told her friends and her teacher when she saw them next . He loved waking up every morning snuggled up to Blaine and loved that Blaine would pick Paige up from school and he would come home to them working on her homework together or playing games.

Blaine had never felt so loved or happy before. He loved the way he could make Kurt smile with the simplest gestures and how Paige hung off his every word and included him in her games that she played. He felt like a real family and he knew that one day it would be official. He loved Kurt and never wanted to spend another day without him. He had already thought about proposing to Kurt and had looked into rings.

This new house was a symbol of their relationship and the family that they had become. Blaine slowly lowered Kurt back to the ground but he didn't remove his arms from him. The turned their heads as they heard rapid footsteps hurtling towards them and Paige attached herself to their legs.

"I love it!" She beamed, tugging on their pants legs. "I love my room."

Blaine and Kurt chuckled and smiled at her.

"How about we have some lunch and then we can unpack your toys," Kurt suggested and Paige nodded her head enthusiastically. Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and put his hands on Paige's shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen.

"We'll do it," Blaine grinned at Kurt and winked. Kurt smiled at the two of them and moved back to the box he had been carrying. He opened flipped open the flaps and peered inside. The box's was all their valuables that they deemed too precious for the movers to take. On top was a crystal frame that had once belong to Kurt's mother. There was three photo holes, the first taken up with a picture from his mother and father's wedding day, the second was a picture of Kurt and John on their wedding day. The third had always been empty, until now. Kurt had slipped a picture of himself, Blaine and Paige at the park, beaming at the camera.

A young lady had snapped the picture of them, recognizing him for his designs and had sent the picture to his office for him. Kurt picked it up and carefully moved to the living room. There was a hook already on the wall and he placed it carefully on the hook. He smiled as he looked at it and deemed it was the best place to have hung it.

He moved back to the kitchen and saw Paige standing on a stood with Blaine behind her, making sure she didn't fall as they made lunch together. Ever since the moment Blaine had first met Paige he had always been good with her.

"What next papa?" Paige asked and Blaine's smile lit up the kitchen.

"We'll add some ham," Blaine told her and pulled it towards them. Paige stuck her tongue out in concentration as she grabbed the ham and placed it on the bread in front of her. Blaine seemed to sense Kurt's staring and he looked up at him, catching his eyes and grinned brightly. Nothing could stop Kurt from smiling back and looking at them both fondly.

Blaine continued to stare before dropping his gaze back down to Paige and helping with the rest of lunch. Kurt removed the box from the table and moved it to somewhere safer and out of the way so that they could have their lunch at the table.

"Daddy it's ready," Paige called and Kurt looked over to them and beamed.

"Then bring it over and let's eat," Kurt beamed and Blaine carefully handed her a plate while he grabbed the other two and they walked slowly to the table. They sat down, Blaine's legs tangling with Kurt and they ate lunch. Paige babbled about what she wanted in her room while Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. They were finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll see you next time (hopefully soon) and happy reading :D <strong>


	15. Proposal

**Hi guys! So a few people asked if there would be a sequeal to this story. The answer is no, there will not be BUT! since you all asked so nicely I wrote the proposal for you all! :D  
>I hope you all enjoy this and this will be the final chapter (and I mean it this time!)<strong>

**NYPD: Proposal **

Blaine had the whole thing worked out. When he had first moved in with Paige and Kurt he had gone and looked at engagement rings because he knew he was going to marry Kurt. He didn't want to spend another day without him or Paige. Getting shot in the arm can give you great perspective on life – not that Blaine was recommending getting shot in the arm because he wasn't. He getting shot _hurt. _

He had been all over the city looking at ring shops and nearly ended up calling Quinn or Mercedes – and he knew the gushing would never end – but had found the perfect ring in a small, family owned jewellery shop. The ring was so Kurt. Elegant and stylish, he knew it was the perfect ring. He had also seen something else and quickly purchased that too.

He had the rings and all he had to do was think of the perfect way to propose. He was going to ask Kurt where they first met – but he didn't think a police station was all that romantic. He thought about the first time they met and couldn't help but smile at the memory. Actually, it was all thanks to Paige that they had met and Blaine grinned as a sudden thought popped into his head. Oh, he _so _had this.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and Kurt was looking forward to seeing his family. He smiled as he thought of Blaine and Paige. He never thought he would find love again after what had happened to John but Blaine had been a wonderful surprise and one he would never regret . He had been terrified when Blaine had been shot and for a few months he had been overbearing and clingy but Blaine had understood and didn't mind one bit. He himself had been terrified that he could have easily never seen Kurt and Paige again.<p>

Kurt clutched his portfolio to his chest tightly and hiked his satchel up higher on his shoulder as he walked up the garden path the front door. Thankfully they had left the porch light on for Kurt and he fumbled as he slipped his key in the door. He stepped inside, shutting the door with his foot and toed off his shoes.

He looked up and gasped. The hallway was lined with candles, every one of them lit. Kurt dropped his things on the small table by the door and put his hand to his mouth. Slowly, he walked down the aisle of candles and followed them to where they led him. They led him straight into the living room and his eyes widened even more as he took in the image in front of him.

The living room held vases of roses all around the living room and right in the middle was Blaine and Paige. They were both dressed to impress; Blaine wearing the clothes Kurt had designed for him and Paige wearing a skirt with white tights and a top that Kurt had made for her recently.

Both were wearing identical grins and Paige bounced on her feet beside Blaine. He chuckled at her slightly but beamed brightly.

"What's all this?" Kurt choked out, looking around the room in awe. His gaze finally rested on Blaine and Paige.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine spoke, his voice full of emotions that it brought tears to his eyes. "Never had I met anyone like you and never have I been so lucky _to _have met you. You are everything that I have been looking for and you _move _me."

Kurt pressed his hand against his mouth, trying to suppress a sob that threatened to burst out.

"I love you and you mean everything to me," Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and Kurt gasped, tears brimming over and sliding down his cheeks. Paige was watching with wide eyes, looking between the two men. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt took in a shaky breath, licking his lips –

"Say yes!" Paige squealed and Kurt let out a shocked laugh and Blaine chuckled, shoulder shaking with nerves.

"Yes. Of course yes," Kurt laughed and his legs moved on auto pilot to Blaine who quickly scrambled to his feet and hugged Kurt tightly, pulling him into a kiss. Kurt kissed him back passionately, body humming with emotions. They pulled away breathlessly and Paige tugged at their legs, standing on her toes to see the ring that Blaine was sliding onto his finger.

"I love you," Kurt breathed and Blaine's face was alight with love.

"It's so pretty," Paige breathed and Kurt picked her up, holding her on his hip and kissing her cheek.

"I have something for you too Paige," Blaine said and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning over to Blaine. He reached into his pocket and drew out another box. He opened it and Kurt gasped. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped locket that was solid silver. On the heart was her name, Kurt's and Blaine's engraved on one side and on the other was John's name.

"This is for you," Blaine said, taking it out of the box and slipping it around her neck, clipping it up. "I love you so much Paige and this is a reminder of how much we all love you."

Another tear rolled down Kurt's cheek and Paige held the heart in her hand, gazing it with awe.

"Thank you papa! Thank you _so _much!" Paige gasped and she threw her arms around Blaine's neck, placing rapid kisses on his cheek. Blaine chuckled and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair. Blaine looked at Kurt and leaned in for another kiss which Kurt eagerly returned.

They pulled away and Paige beamed, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you daddy for saying yes," Paige beamed and Kurt chuckled.

"I could never say no," Kurt told her, glancing at Blaine who beamed back at him. He lowered Paige to the ground who went to go show her teddy bear what Blaine had given her. Kurt was immediately in his boyfriends – no _fiancé _– arms, holding him tightly.

"I can't believe you did all this," Kurt breathed. "I love you so much."

"Paige helped," Blaine admitted. "I asked her if she was okay with this and she tried so hard to keep this a secret."

"She did a wonderful job," Kurt chuckled, fingers threading into Blaine's curls.

"She did. She said you would like the flowers so we went to flower shop and chose all of these and the candles were my idea," Blaine explained and Kurt's smile grew. "I wanted this to be perfect."

"It was," Kurt assured him. "I love you."

"I love you so much," Blaine breathed and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt heart beat in his chest as he was held securely in Blaine's arms. From thinking he would never find love again – he was the luckiest man in New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet I know but I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Happy reading!<strong>


End file.
